Forever Fighting
by manaria1
Summary: Slades Back, and hes after Raven this time. With her sister visiting from Azarath, and an old friend moving in....could they win this time? BBxRae Some RobStar and Some CyOC
1. Chapter 1

It was Satarday morning in Titans Tower. A normal Satarday for the Titans, minus the fact that they hadn't had any trouble for two weeks now. Robin was training in the combat room, Cyborg was upgradeing Titans Tower Locking Systems from the roof, and Starfire was still asleep in her room. Beast Boy, for the first time in years, was up early: 8:30am. No one knew what Raven was doing, but then again, no one ever really did.

Humming to himself quietly, Beast Boy was makeing himself Tufo Eggs. He heard the door open behind him and saw from the corner of his eye Raven walking in.

"Morning Raven! Want some Tofu eggs? There goooooooood." He said cheerfully. He turned towards Raven and saw her leaning on the wall a little holding her head.

"Beast Boy..." Raven said really quietly.

"Raven? You okay?" Beast Boy said, droping his pan to go help her. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know.... I... just woke up.... and my head... hurts. I can't see clearly either..... " Her voice was lower then a whisper. She was just barely breathing the words.

"Rae, okay. Here, sit down." Beast Boy said, moving her toward the couch. Right there, Raven collapsed into his arms. "Raven! Raven come on answer me. ROBIN! Raven.. come on. ROBIN HELP!" Beast Boy yelled frantically. Robin came running in, quickly followed by Starfire then Cyborg.

"Beast Boy, this had better be importent, if- What happened to Raven?" Robin said comeing in.

"Idon''tfeelingwell, 'tknowwhathappened!" Beast Boy said quickly.

"BB, calm down. Raes a strong girl, she'll be fine. My scanners say shes fine. Lack of sleep must be catching up with her. Don't worry about it man. She passed out, she should wake up soon. You recover quickly from passing out. Here, lets move her to the couch." Cyborg said, picking her up and setting her down on the sofa.

"Beast Boy, I need you to tell me again what happend. Now. And.... take a breath between words this time." Robin said, watching Raven lay perfectly still on the couch.

"I don't know what happened. She. She came in, and she said my name, really. quietly. I was helping her walk to the couch then she just passed out. Dude, I swear thats all I know." Beast Boy said, still talking fast, but not as fast as before.

"Friends, she is awakening...." Starfire said as Raven sat up slowly.

"How ya feelin' Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Like I got hit by a bus. What happened?" Raven asked, her monotone voice had a hint of anger in it.

"We don't know. You just woke up like this." Beast Boy answered.

"Perhaps a harfliff..." Starfire said.

"_Right._...." Raven said sarcasticly.

"I told you to get a flu shot. You would be fine if you just got a flu shot like everyone else." Cyborg said.

"No one said it was the flu. And your not a doctor, I am not letting you stick needles in my arm. No. Way." Raven said back.

"No fever. . . no cough.... no sneezeing... your not any paler...." Cyborg said examining her.

"Can you _please_ stop playing doctor. You don't know what your doing. I'm fine. Okay? Didn't you guys plan on going shopping today. Go. Have fun, I'll be fine. I will just spend the day reading." Raven said, holding up her hand to call a book to her.

"Raven, are you sure you want to stay home alone? If you pass out again...." Robin said.

"I'll call you if I feel dizzy again." Raven promised.

"I don't know if-" Robin started but a loud CRASH came from the hallway.

"Beast Boy, search up stair, Starfire, downstairs. Cyborg, Left wing. I'll take Right wing, Raven, stay here. If anyone comes, set off the alarm. " Robin said, turning to run.

"Robin.." Raven said quietly.

"Raven, nothing will happen. Just hit the alarm if you see anyone." Robin said quickly.

"Robin..." Raven said again, slightly louder.

"Lets check the tower first, then tell me."

"Robin" Raven said again.

"I don't get it, why didn't the intruder alarm go off...." Robin said, walking up the hall with ever one else.

"ROBIN!" Raven yelled.

"What?'" He yelled back.

"I droped the book...the crash was from me." Raven said quietly.

"What?" Robin said confused.

"I was levateing a book into the room... and I droped it. Sorry." Raven said again.

"Oh... okay..... nevermind then...." Robin said.

"So, you go shopping. Bye. " Raven said. She lifted her hand and the book flew into the room. Raven caught it and said, "Have fun.."

Robin, at a loss for words, simply turned and left, the others following.

"Make sure you call us if you don't feel well." Robin said leaveing. Raven simply nodded in responce.

An hour later, Raven sat reading her book when a sudden wave of dizziness came over her. She grabbed her communitcator and hit the first button she felt, before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ravens vision slowly came back to her. All she could see was a blurry green shape ahead of her.

"Beast Boy?" She asked quietly.

"Shush, Raven, Your fine. I made you some tea... I had to pour it early though because the kettle was makeing this alarm sound...so I turned it off and stuff..." Beast Boy said to her.

"Its called whistling, and its supposed to happen." Raven said, the corners of her mouth turned up just a little bit at the green boys stupidity.

"Oh.... alright. Well I guess that means I didn't mess up then!" He said, handing her a cup.

Raven held out her hand, but once he let go, her hand could support the weight of the cup. It fell and shattered on the floor.

"No problem. I got it." Beast boy said, a smile never leaveing his face.

"No, No, Its my fault. I got it." Raven said, she went to stand up, but immidetly got dizzy and fell back down.

"Rae, its fine. I got it." Beast Boy said, getting on his knees with a paper towel to clean up the tea.

"No, I can do it." Raven said holding up her hand. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The glass pieces hooved for a few seconds, then fell back to the ground. Ravens eyes grew wide in shock. "Wh-what? Azarath Metrion ZInthos!"

The pieces didn't even move. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Again nothing happened.

"Rae, calm down. I got it." Beast Boy said, scooping the glass up and wipeing up the tea.

"You sick... I'm sure its normal." Beast Boy said once he finished cleaning up.

"Don't tell anyone else...please." Raven said quietly.

"Rae, they won't care. You know that." Beast Boy said.

"Rae, they'll come back. I know it." Beast Boy said dareing to put an arm over her shoulder.

Raven suddenly looked up.

"Whats wrong?" Beast Boy said at her expression.

"Where is everyone else?" Raven said flattly.

"Still shopping, you only called me...." Beast Boy answered.

"Someone else is in the tower." Raven said.

"What?"

"Someone is right outside that door. " Raven whispered, pointing to the hallway door. "I can sence it, but my powers aren't strong enough to tell who...."

Beast Boy picked her up and carried her to the other side of the room where she wouldn't be visable.

"Stay. I'll go fight them. Here, only call for back up if I tell you to....or if I get knocked out..." Beast Boy said, handing her a communicator.

Beast Boy hit the door open, then changed into a bear. The second the door opened Beast Boy ponced on the person outside.

"Beast Boy! Its !" Robins voice called.

"oh... sorry.... I thought it was an intruder..." Beast Boy mumbled.

Robin was about to answer, when the alarm rang through the tower.

Raven forced herself to the computer. "Doctor Light, Robbing a bank. Again."

"Dude! How many times can we arrest this guy..." Beast Boy said, as the Titans turned to leave the room.

"Raven!" Robin suddenly yelled.

"What?" Raven asked inocently.

"You have _got_ to be kidding. There is no _way_ you are comeing." Robin answer.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Raven! Sit down." Robin yelled.

"No. I'm comeing." Raven said. She made an effort to walk to the door. Robin grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to the computer chair.

"Moniter the mission from here. Tell us if he goes anywhere." Robin said.

"Fine. " Raven said, clearly mad.

"Bye." Robin said

Raven gave instuctions from the computer for about 20 minutes.

"He just turned left up the alley." Raven said into the comunicator.

"Cyborg, cut him at the end of the alley. Star, get him from over head. BB, wait at this end of the alley. I'll chase him up. Thanks Rae." Robin said.

"Mhm." Raven said angerly. "Robin wait, hes climbing the buildings fire excape."

No answer.

"Robin?"

No answer.

"Okay. Stay calm.... I just unpluged something and disconected communication. . . yeah.." Raven said to herself, bending under the computer to check the wires.

"Or not." Slades voice came.

Raven jumped up.

"What do you want." Raven demanded, trying to sound strong then she felt. His picture covered the TV screen.

"Just a chat. Its been too long Raven." Slade answered, "Not feeling well I see?"

"I'm strong enough to fight you." Raven spat back at him.

"So, whats wrong then Raven?" Slade said. His voice mocking and cold.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Raven said again.

"Patience Raven.... wouldn't want to get into too much trouble while your sick..." Slade said.

"Just a cold, I can still fight you." Raven lied.

"A cold Raven? Do you forget I worked with your father? Your from Azarath, you don't get colds." Slade said, smiling under his mask, "I know more about you then you think."

"You know _nothing_ about me." Raven answered.

"I know whats wrong with you. I know why your powers aren't working. I know how to fix them." Slade chuckled, "Find me. I'll help you Raven."

And the screen went blank. Raven stared into the blank screen in horror.

"Raven! Answer me! Thats an order Raven" Robins voice yelled.

"Robin?" Raven answered.

"Raven, you scard me. I was about to let the police take over and head home. We just knocked him out. What happened?" Robin asked.

"Oh.... I just..... hit a wire under the computer. It discontected the communcation for a while." Raven lied.

"Alright. We should be back soon." Robin answered.

"Raven out.' Raven said, discontecting her communication.

"Yo, Robin." Cyborg called out.

"Yeah?" Robin answered

"Raes lying to us. Those wires under the computer, they don't come out. I made sure you couldn't unplug them so that BB wouldn't plug in his video games there anymore. Whatever happened, it wasn't just that a wire came out." Cyborg said.

"But why would are friend lie to us?" Starfire called.

"I don't know. No one bring it up." Robin said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Titans arrived home with good timeing. Raven was just heading up to bed as they walked in. Robins eyes followed her across the room. Once the door closed behind her, he turned to Cyborg.

"I don't suppose you know whats wrong with her ... do you?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Naw man..... I got nothing. Every scan, test...everything says shes fine." Cyborg said shakeing his head.

"But...shes not fine" Robin said, pity in his eyes, " She looks so... broken."

"I know man. But what else can we do." Cyborg said.

"Keep looking. We have to find something eventually." Robin said determindly.

"Man, come on. Its 3am. Time to call it quits for the night." Cyborg said.

"Not till we figure out whats wrong with her." Robin said.

"Dude, look. I got a friend. Shes smart. Like.... really smart. I can call her over if you want. She'll figure this out in no time." Cyborg said.

"Fine...." Robin said reluctently.

"Night man." Cyborg said heading up the stairs.

"Night."

8:17 am

Cyborgs point of Veiw

I picked up the tower phone, 555-6787.

_Ring_ this is a bad idea I can feel it

_Ring_ Crystal hasn't seen me since I was human.

_Ring_ Its for Raven. I gotta do this.

_Ring _"Hello, youv'e reached Crystals phone. Sorry I'm not here to take your call. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you, unless your annoying. Then I won't"

"Hey, um. Crystal... Its Vic. Victor Stone from High School. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch, Say... Jump City Pizzria around noon? I hope to see you then. " Cyborg hung up the phone. "The things I do for the Titans."


	4. Chapter 4

Cyborg looked himself over in the mirror again. Today, just for this one hour, he wasn't Cyborg. He was Victor Stone, an adverage 19 year old guy.

It only took him ten minutes to get to the pizzeria. Once inside, all he could see was _her._ Crystal Browner.

Standing by the "WAIT HERE TO BE SEATED" sign, Crystals long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that reached her waist. Her bright emerald eyes stood out against her honey colored skin. In Cyborg's- Victor Stones- Eyes, she was the prettiest woman in the world.

"Crystal" Victor breathed out. It was lower then a whisper, but Crystals head shot up.

"Vic? Oh my gosh! I was afraid it was a joke or something." The girl said smiling. Her hand went to pull down his hood.

"Uh.. no." Cyborg said, grabbing her wrist gentley to lower it. "Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone." Crystal said, her eyes never leaving the shadow that would be his face.

"Then close your eyes. I want to show you something." Victor whispered.

Victor silently lead her to the car, her eyes still closed, and drove her back to the tower without exchangeing a word.

"Still have them closed?"

"Yes." Crystal whispered.

"Good." Victor said, sitting her down in a chair right in front of the titans main computer. Fastest Computer known to man, if Crystal's personality was the same, She would love it.

"Open" He whispered.

Crystal shreked. "Oh my gosh! This is- fastest computer- I can't believe-where did you- Of all the people you could have showed this too..you remembered me?" Crystal said, lowering her voice at the end.

"You wanta play with it?" Victor laughed. Crystal nodded excitedly.

"Okay, you go ahead. I'll be right back." Victor left the room and once in the hall lowered hood, becomeing Cyborg again.

"Yo, Robin. Crystals here. Remember that girl I told you about?" Cyborg said knocking.

"Oh... yeah. Just give me a second, I'll come meet her. Dude do you know where-" He was cut off by a loud scream.

Both Robin and Cyborg turned to run down the hall. Entering the living room, Raven and Crystal were in full combat. Crystal, in one kick, threw Raven (still weak from being sick) across the room.

"RAVEN!" Robin and Cyborg yelled.

"I'm sorry, she came up from behind me, and I didn't know what to do. It was just... I don't know I'm" She froze when she looked up to Cyborgs face. It wasn't until then that Cyborg realized his hood was still down. Crystal stared at him with a look of pure horror.

"Cy, help me get Raven to the infirmary." Robin said picking her up.

"Cyborg!" Robin called again. Robin shook his head and carried Raven out of the room. Crystal turned on her heel and ran out behind him.

Cyborg bend down and fell onto the couch. "Great. I knew calling her was a bad idea. All it did was get Rae hurt."

Cyborg burried his head in his hands for a few minutes before deciding to go check on Raven.

In the infirmary, Cyborg was shocked to find Crystal helping Robin set up machines.

"Victor... can I talk to you? Outside?" Crystal said once Cyborg walked in.

...

"Why didn't you tell me? That you were... well ... half robot?" Crystal whispered.

"Cause.. honestly, I knew you'd be scard. And... Crystal.. I saw that look in your eyes. I scare you like this." Cyborg whispered.

"Fear?You thought I was scard? Clearly you don't know me too well then Victor. _You _couldn't scare me. As long as your still you, I don't care if your half robot, half alien, half demon, or half animal, I don't care. As long as your _you._" Crystal said laughing. Cyborg laughed.

"You know, we have an alien, a demon and an animal on our team?" Cyborg said.

"Really? No way. Your the a Teen Titan. I know all about your team. I just didn't realized you were on it." Crystal answered.

~MEANWHILE~

Raven sat bolt up in the bed. Only pauseing to grab her brused ribs, she turned straight to Robin, "Robin, there was a girl. Brown hair, green eyes, light-tan skin. I didn't get a good look at her. She was on the main computer. I don't know how much information she got. I tried to stop her, but I'm not full recovered from being sick, and she kicked me to the window. I - I'm sorry. I couldn't stop her."

Raven hung her head shamefully.

"Rae, don't worry. It was a friend of Cyborgs. She wasn't against us at all." Robin said

Ravens head perked up at the news. "Oh."

"Yeah. You had the right intentions though. And shes fine. Her names Crystal. She seems nice, I didn't talk to her to much, but from are short conversation she seems fine."

"Oh." Raven said again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. If you guys have any ideas, let me know. **_

_**And… sorry I take so long to update… I have school and stuff.**_

It was a bright Sunday morning at the Tower. Titans Tower was in a bit of a happier mood lately. Robin was playing video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg, Starfire was cooking some strange food over the stove, and Raven was reading a book. Crystal was the only one hard at work. She had not gotten off the computer except to sleep.  
Raven was feeling a lot better now, but her powers were not working at all. She could not rise an inch off the ground. Mediation was pointless, and after a few days, she simply stopped meditating.  
"Friends, come and enjoy some of my home planets Glorfli! It is a food that brings happiness to anyone who eats it!" Starfire said pouring her food into bowls.  
None of the Titans looked up from there activities, except Crystal. She stood up and walked over to the stove. Robin quickly hit pause on the game, and all of the Titans looked up and watched. Cyborg let out an "Err..." But Crystal sat down and took a spoon, and as if in slow motion to a bite of the purple and green mush.  
"This is good.....what did you say it was called?" Crystal asked, to all of the titans shock.  
"Oh! It is from my home planet! I shall make some more!" Starfire said happily, leaving the room. The moment the door closed, Crystal spit out the food. "Eww. That was gross.....where is she from?"  
"Tameran, don't try anymore food, I would stop her before she makes more." Cyborg said warningly. Crystal nodded, still pale faced and left the room after Starfire.  
The boys had just went back to playing when the Tower alarm went off.  
Cyborg jumped on to the computer, Starfire and Crystal came running back into the room. "What's going-"Crystal started.  
"Cynderblock broke out of Jail. Again."(1) Cyborg said.  
"Raven, Crystal stay here" Robin yelled as both girls, who were running out the door with everyone. Crystal angrily sat back down. Raven opened her mouth to protest, but Robin cut her off, "You can help from here, Raven watch the computer and let us know about any updates." Raven nodded and returned the computer screen.  
Crystal followed her over. "Cynderblock is headed north from the jail." Raven said into the comunicator. Robin did not respond, but she saw the change in directions from the maps tracking device.  
Raven and Crystal sat in silence. "Umm...Raven, I am sorry about the first day I got here and I fought you." Crystal said.  
"It's fine" Raven said, picking up her book again.  
"Umm...should you keep watching the screen, instead of reading?" Crystal said.  
"I have fought Cynderblock for a long time. He is headed for the bank; there is no need to watch him. Besides, the Titans are right behind him, they can see him clearly." Raven said, not trying to hide her dislike of Crystal's suggestion.  
The two girls sat in silence. From the screen they could see the Titans caught up with Cynderblock. They watched in silence, as the titan dots, circled around Cynderblocks red dot on the map. After a half hour, the Titans were driving Cynderblock back to the jail.  
"So.....you seem to read alot, whats your favorite book?" Crystal said, praying that she could be able to make peace with Raven.  
"I don't have a favorite. " Raven said.  
"Do you have a favorite band?"  
"No."  
"Movie?"  
"No."  
"TV Show?"  
"No, I am reading a book in case you did not notice, and I would prefer if you just let me read." Raven said, clearly annoyed, and left the room. "If the Titans come back tell them I am in my room." She said as the door closed behind her.  
Robin and Beast boy walked in shortly after, with Starfire and Cyborg close behind.  
"Wheres Raven?" Robin asked at once.  
"I was talking to her and she just got all mad and went to her room." Crystal said.  
"Don't worry about it, " Beast boy said. "She is like that with everyone."  
Cyborg nodded in agreement. Starfire did not make any response at all, except whispering, "Perhaps are friend is upset."  
Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed to ignore her, and turned back to there video game.

A few hours later, Crystal sat at the computer in the otherwise empty living room. The door behind her slid open silently. "Crystal, right?" Beast Boy said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, hey BB. What's up?" She said.

"We have this friend… she kinda died a while ago. Cyborg…er.. Victor said you were like, super smart… do you think you could-" Beast Boy started.

"I'm sorry, I can't bring someone back from the dead. No one can." Crystal said.

"Well… shes not exactly dead… she is just kinda trapped in a rock…..like frozen." Beast Boy answered.

Crystal thought for a moment. "I think, if I backset the equivalency I might reverce the chemical make-up of the petrified stone, I might be able to awaken her depending on the time intervel between her petrification and awakening"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Finally, a minute later he said, "Uh… yeah. I have no idea what you just said."

Crystal laughed. "I said, I think, depending on how long ago she was put in the rock, I can get her out." Beast Boy's face split into a huge grin, "But… I would need Robin-"

"No Problem" Beast Boy said.

"…Vic-Cyborg…." Crystal Continued

"No Problem" Beast Boy repeted.

"And… Raven's powers." Crystal said slowly.

"No Problem." Beast Boy said again.

"Um… yes problem. Raven doesn't have her powers." Crystal said.

"Nope, no problem. I'll explain later. Lets call the others."

Ten Minutes Later, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Crystal were seated around the table.

"Guys, I have the best news ever!" Beast Boy started, "Crystal said she can bring back Terra!!"

Crystal was the first to respond, "_But_ I would need your help, Robin, and yours Cyborg. And, Ravens powers."

"How cool is this!?!" Beast Boy said practically jumping up and down.

"Its great BB, but … Rae doesn't have her powers back." Cyborg said.

Beast boys joy continued, "I know, and I thought about it. Slade said that –"  
"SLADE!" Robin interruped. "You suggest that we hand her over to _Slade!_"

"Well…. Uh.. Slade said he knew what it was. . ." Beast Boy said, "And think about it, Ravens useless these days. Really, all she does is read. Shes no help to the team at all."

At this, Cyborg opened his mouth to defend his sister-like friend, but a hard shove from Robin stopped him. Robin just pointed toward the door. Beast Boy turned just in time to see the end of a blue cloak leave the door way; Raven heard what he had said.

"Hee hee… maybe she didn't hear anything." Beast Boy said.

"Go apologize. Now." Robin said strictly.

"No way. I can't take it back, I wouldn't want to. Maybe she'll go to Slade on her own. I don't want her here anyway." Beast Boy said, leaveing the room do go upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Beast Boy and Raven both had not been seen for over a week now. Cyborg and Crystal were both in Crystals room setting up a new computer. Starfire was outside the tower flying around. Robin sat in the kitchen, a full bowl of soup in front of him that he just made for lunch. No one in Titans Tower had cooked all week. Cyborg could go without food, being as he was half robot, Raven and Beast Boy were determind to stay in there rooms, Crystal always went out for meals and Starfire did not require food daily. Robins soup was the first cooked thing in about 1 and 1/2 weeks. Robin was too annoyed to eat, so he sat stirring his food. It was hard to lead a team of Titans that would not speck to each other, only Starfire tried to stay happy, but even she found it hard.  
Robin was still stirring his soup when the door opened behind him. He did not turn, whoever was, he was mad at, so he just continued stirring his food around.  
"Something smells good" Ravens voice said behind him. Robin jumped.  
"Raven! Oh, sorry, I just though you were someone else." Robin said stupidly.  
Raven gave him a strange look, as he turned on the kettle to make tea. "Like who?" She finally said.  
He was about to say Beast Boy, who he was almost positive it was, being as Beast Boy could hardly resist food but he did not think it was a good idea to bring up Beast Boys name, so he said Cyborg instead.  
She poured her tea and sat down across from him. "I almost hate to ask...."She said, her words were very soft, and spread out, "But. . . why did Beast Boy. . .say. . ." Her voice drifted off, clearly not wanting to repete his words.  
Robin hesitated deciding if he wanted to lie to Raven, or tell her the truth. "Crystal found a way to bring Terra back and. . . Well it required your powers. He wanted to go to Slade for help, and he got mad when we said no." Robin said, hoping Raven did not return to her room from the news. Robin bit his lip waiting for a response.  
"Oh..." Raven said quietly, raising her hand to bring the jar of sugar floating over to her with a spoon close behind.  
Robin waited for a response then after a few seconds realized Raven was fighting of laughter. "What?" Robin said.  
"For the leader of this team, you're really not very observant." She said, adding the sugar and stirring the tea with her powers.  
"YOUR POWERS! Oh! They are back! How did you- When- That's great! I -" Robin started spitting out whatever came into his head to say, not caring that it did not make sense.  
"I searched every book in my room, until I found a really old book I had not read in years. Inside, was an inscription from an old friend of mine who moved to Earth around the same time I did, last night after everyone went to sleep, I called him up. He said it was normal, and that now that I am older, my powers were stronger, and I lost them for a while; they were building strength. That is also why I got sick, my powers were constantly at work in a way, I was overworking my self." Raven said, going a bit red in the cheeks at the last part.  
"That's Great!" Robin said and without thinking about it, he hugged her. She kind of got tense, then relaxed. Once he let go, he noticed her cheeks were a bit pink. "Should I go get everyone and tell them?" Robin said, walking towards the door.  
"NO!'' Raven yelled causing Robin to jump. He turned around and raised an eyebrow, "I . . . kind of don't have full control yet. I don't know if--"  
But her words were cut off as Beast Boy ran in, his eyes focused on Robin. "Robin! Crystal just said that if we want to help Terra, it has to be done now or else she can't help at all! Theres a time limit thingy. We have to get Raven to help! I don't care what we have to do, we have to help Terra!" Beast Boy said, starting at Robin so hard, Raven did not think he even knew she was in the room, until Robin moved aside, revealing Raven.  
"Raven please!" Beast Boy said, "Look in your weird books, there has to be something that you can do! Please!"  
Raven looked angry and shocked as Beast Boy got on his knees begging her. Raven looked at Robin hopefully, but Robin did not help her at all.  
Cyborg could not have picked a better time to walk into the room in Ravens opinion.  
"Raven." He said as he enter, but he quickly ruined Ravens relief, "Please, could you try to help Terra. For the team, if you can't, it is fine, but, it is important to the Titans, and it would really just be an effort that counted."  
"Fine," Raven whispered. And the Titans left the tower together.


	7. Chapter 7

The Titans all filed into the T-Car, and began to drive toward the cave on the far side of town. Cyborg was driving and Robin was in the passenger seat (He decided not to take his motorcycle in case fighting broke out), across the backseat, Starfire sat by the right side window, Crystal next to her, Beast Boy sat in the middle, and Raven sat on the Left side window.

The car ride was one of the worst ever. At first, it was a silence that made each titan wish they picked a form of Transportation that was not next to each other, but it got worse. Beast Boy tried to break the silence.

"Okay....What did the Pink Panther say when he squished a bug?"

He waited for a minute, the continued anyway, because he knew no one was going to answer. "D'ant D'ant D'ant D'ant D'ant! Get it?"

Only Starfire broke the silence. "Oh! I get it!" She said laughing! "Because Panthers can not talk, yes?"

"No Starfire, it just was not funny." Raven said harshly.

"Its _because_ it sounds like Dead ant and it is the Pink Panther song." Beast Boy said angrily.  
"I do not understand, Panthers sing?" Starfire asked.  
"No Starfire, It is a TV show. A old TV show that no one watches anymore." Raven said, not trying to hide how annoyed she was.  
"Just because _you_ don't think it is funny, does not mean everyone does _Raven_." Beast Boy snapped back.  
"Is anyone laughing?" Raven said.  
"That is because we are all under stress." Beast Boy said a little louder then needed.  
"Can't you just be quiet for the car ride?" Raven asked.  
"I will if you will." Beast boy said back.  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
Then there was silence again. It only lasted a two minutes.  
"Why didn't the skeleton cross the road? Because it had no guts!" Beast Boy said laughing.  
"So much for being quiet." Raven mumbled,  
"Raven, can't you just be nice once?" Beast Boy asked angerly.  
"I'm here saving your girlfriend that I don't like, aren't I?" Raven said back.  
"She is _**not**_ my girlfriend." Beast Boy said.  
"Why can't you just-" Raven started, shouting now.  
"STOP!" Robin said finishing Ravens sentence. "Both of you." He added at her surprised look.  
Raven turned to face the window, obeying Robins order. Beast boy however said, "Raven started it, why can't she just laugh at my joke, or be nice to SOMEONE once."  
Robin turned to answer him, but Raven cut him off. "Cyborg pull over."  
"Why?" Cyborg said, switching lanes and slowing down.  
"I would rather fly." Raven said, "Then sitting in this car."  
Cyborg speed up again, "No, you can't. You'll waste your energy. Besides where almost there."  
Beast boy opened his mouth to say something else, but Crystal kicked him and shook her head.  
They finally arrived at Terra's cave, after another 4 minutes in silence.  
"Okay, Raven, aim at Terra and cover her in your magic." Crystal instructed.  
"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." Raven said, trying very hard to keep her power in check.  
"Perfect, now Cyborg, add your laser gun, but not on full power."  
Cyborg adjusted the level of his laser gun in his arm, and shot at Terra.  
"Robin, wait till I say go, and hit Terra directly in the center of the top of her head" Crystal said. "NOW!"  
Robin ran, jumped and kicked. The stone shook, then split open and Terra's body fell to the ground. Cyborg and Raven shot backwards. Starfire caught Cyborg in midair. Robin caught Raven as she was about to hit the ground. "Thanks." Raven mumbled, getting up.  
Beast Boy ran up and picked up Terra. Terra looked up at him with her big blue eyes, smiled, then passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Titans tower was surprisingly quiet. Beast Boy had not left Terra's bedside since they got back, even though she was still unconscious. Twice Beast Boy asked Raven to heal her, but Raven refused. Robin checked in randomly. Cyborg and Starfire came in once a day. Raven tried to avoid the room as much as possible.

Saturday morning, Raven sat at the table drinking tea. Everyone else was at Terras bedside. Raven continued practicing her powers on a spoon, rising it from the table, making it fly around the room, she was enjoying her practice, until she accidently hit Robin in the head with it. "Sorry! Are you okay? I did not see you come in." Robin nodded rubbing his head.

"Nice aim." He said.

"I wasn't aiming for you head." Raven said, bringing the spoon back to the table.

Robin sat across from her. "Whats wrong?" He asked suddenly catching Raven off guard.

"Nothing." She responded, but Robin didn't buy it.

"Raven, you haven't been yourself since Terra came back, whats wro-"Robin stopped suddenly with his eyes wide. "That's it isn't it. Terra."  
"No." Said Raven a little to quickly, she might as well have said yes; Robin knew she was lying anyway.  
"Raven, you're a bad liar." Robin said trying not to laugh. "That would explain why your not at her bedside with everyone else."  
"Robin, she betrayed us, and now we just bring her back?" Raven said, almost yelling.  
"Raven, she died protecting the city." Robin said softly. "Besides, she means a lot to Beast Boy. This time, I am not letting her out of my sight. I don't trust her completely, Raven, but I trust Beast Boy. "  
"Yeah. . . but, I don't trust either of them. She gave Slade everything he needed to destroy us, and we let her come back and live here Robin? We let her come back, and Robin, she could do it again." Raven said, "She could have killed us."  
"Let's wait and see, if she makes one wrong move, one step backward, one slip up, she's in Jail." Robin said, taking Ravens hand. "I won't let it happen again."  
In one swift movement Robin hugged her, and to Robins surprise Raven hugged him. The door opened and Cyborg stepped in. Raven and Robin jumped a mile apart.  
"Umm.....I wanted to say Terra woke up, but I could come back if this is a bad time, or....um." Cyborg said, clearly shocked.  
Robin and Raven exchanged a look. Then Robin ran up the stairs with Cyborg and Raven close behind.  
Robin ran right in, and Cyborg followed. Raven stood outside the door.  
Raven could hear what was going on inside. "Terra, I. . . I'm glad your back." Beast boy said.  
"Yes Friend, I shall make you a Tameran Welcome Glornik Timona!" Starfire said.  
"Terra, I was running a health scan and you're going to be fine, your just a little rusty from being in a rock for a while. " Cyborg said.  
The door opened and Starfire crashed into Raven. Starfire screamed, and sent a starbolt at Raven, but Raven ducked in time to avoid it.  
"Oh! Friend Raven. I did not know it was you." Starfire said.  
"It's fine." Raven said, turning to leave the doorway.  
"Wait!" Beast Boy called, grabbing Ravens arm. "Could you heal Terra? Please."  
Raven looked towards Robin for help, but Robin just raised his eyebrows, "Fine" She came over Terra, and healed her quickly, then turned on her heel and left.  
Robin left behind her. "Raven wait." Raven stopped walking, but did not turn to face him. "Couldn't you try to show Terra kindness, just a little bit."  
"No" Raven said, and she went though the floor to her room. _Every time we show her kindness, it never turns out well. This time will be no different. _


	9. Chapter 9

It was a Monday morning at Titans Tower. Raven was reading a book at the table, glancing up every few minutes at Terra who was cooking. Beast Boy was standing next to Terra, and every time Raven glanced up, Beast Boy would give Raven a cold look.

Robin just walked in talking with Cyborg about resetting a system in the tower. He took a seat next to Raven, and Cyborg went to the kitchen and heated up one of the left over hamburgers.

Starfire flew into the room moments later. "Friends! The mail as arrived!" There was a dull chorus of "Hooray." As Starfire passed Beast Boy a copy of 'Zoo life' handed out the usual fan mail. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire got the biggest piles, then Beast Boy. No one knew Terra was alive yet, so Terra got none as usual. To Ravens surprise, Starfire passed her a letter.

Raven read it to herself, then let out a small, barely noticeable, gasping sound. All the titans turned to face her. Robin peered over her shoulder and saw:

___  
____  
____  
____  
___

"It is all squiggles what does it say?"

"It is written in the language of Azarath. It says,

_Dear Raven, __  
__I hope your life on Earth is doing well. I wanted to tell you__  
__that I have given birth to your sister, I have named her Ariana. I hoped that you would come and see her, and you may bring those friends you had told me about, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and the green one you mentioned once. I have enclosed a portal key, so that they may come. Please hurry, for I have not seen you in so long.__  
__Your Mother,__  
__Arella" __  
_  
Raven glanced up at her friends and Terra.  
Robin was the first to speak, "Congratulations! Your a sister!"  
The others chimed in. "When are we leaving?" Robin finally asked.  
"You....you want to go?" Raven said shocked.

"Of course we do!" Robin said, "Unless....you don't want us too."  
Raven opened the letter and took out a small black key. "Okay, but it is not the happiest place." Raven could swear she heard Beast Boy mumble a 'Big surprise there' but she ignored it.  
Raven turned the key in thin air, and a giant blue portal appeared. Cyborg step though first, then Starfire, Beast Boy and then Terra stepped forward. "Wait, your coming?" Terra looked upset.  
"Well if you rather I didn't. But I would be all alone in the tower with _no_ supervision." Terra said wisely.  
"Fine" Raven muttered as Terra Robin and finally Raven stepped though.  
The Titans stood in a large room filled with people. There were many portals around them.  
"Follow me, and stay close" Raven said. She lead them to a portal on the other side of the room.  
Raven got into a line of people. Once to the front of the line the women at a desk asked Raven, "Vorm helm hilte les hilteo gones?"  
Everyone behind her looked shocked. Raven whispered to them, "That means 'Who are you and your guests." Raven turned to the women.  
"El ot Raven Roth gi Azarath, onmik Azar les elo gones Robin gi Earth, Garfield Logan(1) gi Earth, Terra gi Earth, Kori'anders (**A/N:Spelling may be wrong)** gi Tameran, Victor Stone gi Earth." The women nodded and handed Raven some tiny papers. "Teneo Raven; Enjoy Earthlings; Bushnog Starfire." Starfire clapped happily "En oggle garthnic yim" Starfire said waving as Raven dragged her though the portal.  
The Titans landed in a small park area that was very empty. There was a few trees, and some tulips. "You said it was not the happiest place," Robin said, looking around at the nice scenery.  
"It isn't," Raven respond, fiddling with the papers in her hand, "Everyone deserted the planet when Trigon rose to power." Raven said, handing each Titan a slip of paper with there names, Ravens name, and Earth written on it. "That is an ID pass while your here, you won't need it but it is a law you where it at all times. Follow me."  
Raven quickly walked up the path, when she got to the town, she was amazed to find people. Raven stopped short, cause Robin to crash into her. Then continued forward.  
They passed many shops, twice someone waved at Raven, and Raven waved back. It was not until the book shop that someone stopped them.  
The boy walked up to them, read Robins ID card, then turned and smile up at Raven.  
"Well I'll be! If it is not Raven Roth stumbling into town. Don't tell me you don't recognize me Rae!" The boy could not have been any older then them.  
"Chance!" Raven said, hugging him. Chance hugged Raven for a second then pushed her away and circled her. "Umm...what are you doing?" Raven asked.  
"You have grow very much.....last I saw you, you still held your mothers hand across the street. I almost did not recognize you, if you did not give that glance at my shop." Chance said. "So, are you going to introduce me?" He said, watching the titans.  
"Oh, this is Robin, Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Guys, this was my best friend growing up." Raven said turning back to Chance.  
Chance stood in shock for a second. "No way! Your the Titans! You guys are legions here! You defeated Trigon!"  
Chance walked with them up to a large castle. Raven got to the door and knocked. "None of you speck," Raven said sharply to the Titans. The door opened and a woman who looked like an older longer haired Raven answered it.  
"Arella." Said Raven making a bow, Chance did the same. The titans quickly followed there lead.  
"Daughter, rise, and enter, I wish to meet your friends. Chance, please go back to your shop, I do not wish for you to enter my home." Arella said.  
To the Titans surprise, Raven and Chance did not protest. Robin opened his mouth to say something, but Raven kicked him. Hard.  
"Arista, please, go and fix 5 rooms for your sisters friends." A young blue haired girl waved at Raven, then ran up a large staircase.  
"Daughter, tell me of Earth and your many adventures." Arella said as the Titans sat down. And Raven began, the story of how she met the titans.

1) That is Beast Boys real name.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

_Answering a Review:_

_Yes I have a quizzila account, but I am changing the story a little bit. _

The titans watched the room quickly go up in flames. "Starfire, get Cyborg, Beast Boy get Terra." Raven said, grabbing Robin and flying him out of the building. The titans obeyed, and watched as Raven ran back in the burning building to try to save some books with Chance.  
"Robin, run into other stores on the block and warn them, fire spreads quickly!" Chance yelled, carrying as many books as he could.  
Raven was grabbing old scrolls, and flying out of the building with them. A crowd quickly gathered. Men were running into the burning building, and grabbing other books and scrolls.  
Raven came running out, holding about three books in one hand, and pulling Chance behind her. "That's it, we can't go back in Chance." Raven said, watching the building slowly crumble down. Raven held Chances arm tight to make sure he did not run back in to the falling shop.  
"I'm sorry; we can rebuild in a few days, Cyborgs great at construction. Starfire is strong enough to lift heavy things, I could donate at least 100 books..."Raven said, letting her voice drift off. Tears began to form in Chances eyes, at he looked at the remains.  
Raven used her power to stop the fire from spreading, the bakery and florist on both sides were a little burnt, but they were still standing.  
Over Chances shoulder, Raven gave Beast Boy the worst look she had ever given anyone. It was a mix of hatred and disappointment. Beast Boy just looked at his feet. Terra stood behind him, holding his shoulder.  
The group of people that formed around them slowly spread out, mumbling stuff in Azarathian. Once in a while Raven or Chance would shout something back.  
"Starfire, could you go though the remains and see if anything made it though the fire. Please." Raven said, bending over Chance to heal his burnt arm.  
Robin came running back over to them. "Report." He said, watching the building.  
"No one got hurt, but a lot of important records, books, and scrolls were lost." Raven said, trying to whisper so that Chance could not hear.  
Chance said something else in Azarathian, and Raven mumbled something back. Robin watched both of them talk for a little, then went to help Starfire search.  
After about three hours, the Titans started to head back up to the castle, Raven said goodbye to Chance in Azarathian. His once bright blue eyes almost a dreary gray.  
On the way back to the castle Terra gave Beast Boy a gentile nudge, and Beast boy nodded. "Uh, Raven. I really sorry." Beast Boy said staring at his feet.  
Raven did not respond, but keep walking. Beast Boy opened his mouth again, but Terra hit his arm again, this time harder. Raven led them up the steps to her home, them disappeared to her room for the night.  
It was not until about midnight that Robin even heard a sound from Ravens room (which was right next door). There was a loud bang that woke him up, then silence again.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin, listened for any other sound, but there was none. After a few moments of hesitation, he quietly opened the door to his room, where Cyborg and Beast Boy were already in the hall.

"Dude, did you hear that?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Yeah, sounded like an intruder." Robin whispered back, "Cyborg, go check on Crystal and Tara, I'll go check on Star, BB make sure Raven is up. Titans, go."

"Raven," he whispered tapping on the door. When he did not hear an answer, he nervously pushed the gothic style door open an inch. "Raven." He whispered again. When no answer came he pushed the door open a little more. Peeking inside, Beast Boy noticed that Raven was not inside her room at all. He did not think about where she was, until he looked around the room. He found the room was almost identical to the one at titans tower, except for the window. Just as Beast Boy turned to leave, he felt a breeze, and turning quickly around found that the window was broken. Carefully stepping over the glass, he peeked outside, just in time to see Raven turn the corner.

He silently followed Raven up the street. They seemed to be alone at first, but then he saw Chance step out of the shadows in front of him, behind Raven.  
Raven clearly did not notice Chance was there, but Chance followed Raven up the street. Chance turned the corner onto the main street, but Beast Boy decided to remain hidden behind the building for a while, knowing if Raven caught him, he'd be in trouble.

He considered turning back around and going back to Robin, until Beast Boy heard Raven's muffled scream. Suddenly, he jumped out, and morphed into a bear. Chance was on top of Raven, and had her pined to the floor.

Beast Boy ran forward, and threw a paw at Chance to knock him off.

Both Chance and Raven froze, as Beast Boy ready for the next move. Raven simply raised her hand, to block Chance from Beast Boy. It took a while, but Beast Boy looked at her, and slowly realized that he had made a mistake, because Raven looked at him angrily.

"What. are. you. doing.?" Raven said, her lips barley moving.

"Robin said to check on you cause there was a crash sound. Your window was broken, and I saw him attack you, and. . . what is going on here?" Beast Boy asked, confused about how his actions were wrong.

"We were just playing around. I've known Rae longer then you have, since we were kids, and she had to come to my fathers shop for books. That's how we met." Chance said. Beast Boy listened carefully.

"Raven was about 4 years old, I was 5. My father owned the book shop at the time. Raven, Arella, Arista and Linda, those are Ravens sisters, and Arella is her mother, in case you did not know, came to town once a day for shopping, which Arella, Arista and Linda loved to do. They could shop all day. Raven on the other hand, would take the first distraction, and disappear to the book shop. My father let her read for free if she helped me study, being as I was not the best student. She tutored me, and I recommended her books. We hung out together all day until we were nine, then her mother found out where she went one day." Chance said.

"That is why she did not let Chance into the house yesterday," Raven finished. "She did not like that I read more then shopped."

"Well, we devised a system of communication. A very simple one too." Chance said. "We hung out at night. I would come by, and throw a pebble to the window, and run."

"And I would wait a little bit, then fly out the window, and onto the alley way. Chance quickly grew to the habit of trying to jump out at me." Raven said, "And when I got home, I fix the window with my powers."

Beast Boy stood in front of the two of them, with mixed feelings. First he felt stupid, for making such a mistake, second he felt jealous angry at Chance, because he convinced Raven to sneak out without telling the rest of the team, and last felt joy, that Raven was not in any real danger. Raven's communicator rung, "Its Robin." She mumbled, walking out of earshot for privacy.

"So, how long have you had a crush on Raven?", said Chance, catching Beast Boy off guard.

"What! I- Who- how- What makes you think that? I like someone else…" Beast Boy said, trying his best not to sound like he was lying.

"You make in too easy to tell. So how long?" Chance said, smiling.

"I DO NOT have a crush on her." Beast Boy said strongly.

"I am like a brother to her, so as a brother like figure, I demand you tell me!" Chance said, sticking his nose up into the air importantly.

"I don't." Said Beast Boy walking away towards Raven.

"_I really wonder who likes who more, they both make it to noticeable." _Chance whispered to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Beast Boy walked back to Ravens house very slowly. He was thinking about what Chance had said to him. Did he have a crush on Raven?

Beast Boy thought back to the day the Titans started. Raven was the only one who did not really want to join a team. They did not know it at the time, but Raven knew the end of the world was coming, and she did not want to regret what she had to do even more then she already did. But Robin asked her to stay, and she did.

Beast Boy realized he did love Raven, more then anything else, the day that they saved a small school class. It was September 21 two years ago that a burglar ran into the school and held a second grade blond haired girl, threatening to shoot if any Titan came closer.

The girl did not cry, but she opened her green eyes as wide as they could, and watched the Titans next move. All of the Titans stayed put, except Raven. Raven put her hands up, and backed out the door.

Seconds later, she reappeared behind the girl, and brought the girl to safety by teleporting her out of the room. The Titans dealt with the burglar quickly, but Raven stayed with the girl, keeping the company until her parents arrived. When everyone rejoined Raven, she was talking to the little girl, who's name was Dana Bree. Dana was telling Raven how scared she was, but she did not cry because crying is for babies. Robin did not really even like Raven at the time, and they were barely friends, but Ravens response changed his mind.  
"It is okay to be scared sometimes, and it is even okay to cry. The difference is babies cry all the time. I cry sometimes, your mommy and daddy cry sometimes, and you know Beast Boy, he cries over everything." Raven said smiling, holding the girls shoulder.

"MOMMY DADDY!" The little girl screamed, pointing to a blond young women, with a flowery shirt on and black pants, with her arms open wide, and tears flowing down her smiling face as she hugged her daughter. The father put his arm on the wife's shoulder.

The father held out a hand to Raven, thanking her. Raven hesitated, and then shook it. Watching Raven, Beast Boy saw that she had a look of pain in her eyes, as she watched the happy family of three walk away together.  
Raven was about to fly away, when the girl came running back. "Wait!" She called, "Can we be friends?" The girl said.

Raven looked almost shocked, then lowered herself to the girls eye level. "Okay." She said, then went to stand up again.

"Do you know what a friend is?" the little girl asked Raven, catching Raven off guard. Beast Boy was sure Raven would answer harshly, but instead she gave a quick smile, and said:  
"It is like brother and sister. Like two fingers of the same hand, (1)or just someone you can trust to always be there for you." Raven said, her words were soft and caring.

Beast Boy loved her definition of the word. He knew then that that was the best thing he had ever heard. He knew then that he had loved Raven.

Try as he might, Raven never seemed to notice him. Constantly trying to make her laugh, or even smile, she never so much as chuckled once. Then when Terra came, Terra responded to every joke and phrase as Beast Boy wanted her to, and for some reason, Raven never cared. So, for a short time, Beast Boy moved on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven and Chance walked though the old park together. "Remember, we used to play tag here, and you flew into that tree." Chance said laughing, "I waited all night for you to fly down so I could tag you."

"But you never did." Raven said, smileing at the memory.

"Raven, can I ask you something." Chance said in a serious tone. Raven nodded, "You can tell me anything right?" Raven nodded again, "And you promise to the the truth?" Raven hesitated, then nodded again.

"You like Beast Boy, don't you?" Chance said.

"What?" Raven said slghtly shocked, "I don't-"

"You promised, Rae. I won't tell him." Chance said, and Raven nodded again.

Chance debated on telling Raven that Beast Boy like her, but he decided not to. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Well..."Raven said, "Beast Boy belongs with Terra. They deserve each other. There both happy all the time, and both always so-" But Chance stopped her.

"Raven, please, never just settle like that, you never know. Remember how you used to tell me that if you ever fell in love, you would know right away! This is it Rey. You're in love."  
"I don't believe in love anymore." Raven said coldly, "Its late, I should get home." And Raven disappeared.  
Raven did not sleep at all. The moment she got home, she went to the kitchen to make tea.  
Beast Boy walked in seconds later. Raven could tell that he had not slept either.  
Raven poured two cups of tea and placed one in front of Beast Boy, taking the seat next to him.

Beast Boy asked slowly "Have you ever been in love?"

Ravens I stared into the wall, as if remembering a time she had been. "Yes."

Beast Boy watched her continue to stare into the distance. "Who was it?"

"What?" Raven said.

"Who did you love?" Beast Boy asked watching her every move.

"The dragon Malchior, when I thought he was a wizard. I know he was just tricking me, but. . . the way he spoke to me made me come to love him." She said, her eyes still unfocused, remembering his betrayal, and her pain. It was because of him that Raven decided she never wanted to love again. She saw Beast Boy get hurt by Terra, and herself with Malchior, and Raven had to assume it would happen again.

"Have you ever fallen in love again?" Robin asked.

Raven paused, then finally said, "Perhaps." Then slid from her chair and left the room. Perhaps, just maybe she could love again.

Robin and the Titans prepared for going back to earth. Raven said going back was harder then coming, but Robin did not know what she meant, but he was preparing for the worst.

Beast boy thought of Ravens words. _Perhaps. _Perhaps who? Perhaps what? Perhaps. . . him? Perhaps someone else.

Beast boy pushed his thoughts of Raven out of his mind. Beast boy knew, deep down that if he and Raven ever dated, or if he even asked her out, the Titans would fall apart.

He knew that if he asked out Raven, Terra would quit the team. Or at least be angry at him.

Beast Boys worst fear of all, the reason that truly keep him from telling Raven how he felt was if she said she did not feel the same way. Beast boy knew Raven would not quit the team because of something as still as him liking her, but it would make things weird.

Then Beast boy decided something...he was miserable now, thinking about liking Raven, if he simply told Raven, he could not feel any worse, but it had to be perfect.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Crystal, Beast Boy and Terra all waited while Raven said goodbyes to her family and old friends. Chance was the last one to return.  
"Okay, on the way back to Earth, they will check your ID passes, do you still have them." Raven said, checking each Titan before continuing, "They will check your bags, so if you have any metal, glass, or anything of a sort, you have to get rid of it. Cyborg, if they knew your arm was a weapon they would take it away from you. Starfire, they might send you to Tameran first, but you know how to get to Earth, Beast Boy, don't change forms. Okay, ready?" Raven gave one last glace to the Titans, and a final wave to her mother before reopening the portal.

One by one they entered. There was a long path of desks. The Titans followed Raven and Chance to one. "Neka, nome, name, nerro, chiami, -" But Raven cut her off. "Raven Roth, were in a hurry. Could you please just hurry?" She looked first from Raven to Chance, then to Ravens name tag.

After two hours of bag checking and rechecking, they final let the Titans though.

The Teen Titans stepped back into Titans tower in the same room they had left. All the Titans headed for there rooms to unpack. "I will show you your room." Beast boy said to Chance, who was overjoyed that Raven talked Robin into letting him stay.

Once inside Chances room, Beast boy decided to ask him, "Chance? You knew Raven longer then me. If I was going to ask her out... like on a date, what would be the best way to. . .ask her."

"Raven, although she trys hard to hide it, is delicate. She has low self esteem and finds it hard to believe people like her. You have to tell her why who like her, and let her know you would never do anything to hurt her." Chance said, choosing his words very carefully.

Beast boy nodded. '' Thanks" He said, turning, "For everything". Beast boy decided that night he would tell her.

Going back to his room, he took out a pen and paper and wrote:

Dear Raven,

I think about you all the time, and I realize I never loved anyone but you.

Ever since the day I met you I thought you were the most amazing girl

You are the love of my life and

Dear Raven,

I never had the corage to tell you how much I liked you. You always seem so perfect, and I never met any one I liked more. Your pretty, smart, strong, funny (without meaning to be) and you are calm in every sitation. I hope, that by some small chance, you might like me the way I like you.

Forever Yours,

Beast Boy

Beast boy went down the hall and slipped the note under his door. After carefully thinking about it, he decided there was no reason to hurt Terra unless he had to, and chances are he wouldn't have to.

The first thought into his head was 'I'm using Terra as a rebound then, that is wrong'. But he wasn't he was protecting her feelings. He knew he'd never love her as much as he loved Raven.

Beast boy sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling when her heard a paper slide in.

**Dear Beast Boy,**

**I really don't know what to say, Firstly, if this is a joke, I will kill you, because it wasn't funny. Secondly, 'corage' is spelt as courage, situation has a 'u' in it, and anyone is one word, not two. Thirdly, what about Terra? You are dating her, aren't you? And Fourthly, I… kind of…like you too… but I don't think it is a good idea if we dated, so stick to Terra, keep life simple for yourself.**

**Respectfully,**

**Raven**

(1) That was written by Victor Hugo, a very good author.


	13. Chapter 13

The words stung Beast Boy.

'_How could she just want Terra to be happy? Didn't Raven hate Terra? How could she just say no like that, so someone she hates was happy?' _Then it hit him '_Cause she is the nicest person in the world, duh.'_

Wanting her to accept him, Beast Boy left the note on his (hardly used) desk, and went down to her room to talk to her.

Beast Boy walked back and forth outside Ravens room for about an hour, trying to build up the courage to knock. Why did he like Raven? Beast Boy keep asking himself. She was smart, always calm, and there were times when she could be really funny. That was his whole list. He said to himself, still pacing out side her door. If Beast Boy had not been so consumed in his thoughts, or staring at the floor, he might have noticed Ravens door had been open for the past five minutes, and that Raven had been watching him walk back and forth. Yet Beast Boy not notice until Raven spoke.

"Beast boy, what are you doing?" Raven said.  
"Raven, I. . . wanted to tell you, that I. . ." Beast boy stopped talking for a second, and acted quickly on impulse; he just turned and kissed Raven. Very quickly, there lips barely met then he pulled away again, "That I really like you." Raven, cheeks still pink, opened her mouth to respond, but before she could the alarm went off.

" BEAST BOY, RAVEN! COME ON!" Cyborg yelled running past them down the hall. Raven gave a quick glance to Beast boy, and then ran down the hall after Cyborg.

"Who is it?" Robin said, bursting into the room about a minute after Raven had.

"The witness that called in said it was a giant rock person." Crystal said, as Cyborg began to head to the car.

"Cynderblock." Robin said, hopping on his R-Cycle(1).

"Wait," Beast Boy called, "Terra is not answering."

"Forget her, she isn't any help anyway." Raven said harshly, taking off behind Robin. Beast Boy and Starfire followed her.

By the time the Titans got there, Cynderblock had left, and the destruction was terrible.

"Scan for anyone buried under the destruction." Robin instructed to Cyborg and Raven.

"Ya dude, there is like ten people scattered around. Under bricks and stuff. From my scanners there alive." Cyborg said.

Cyborg pointed in one direction, and Starfire went to go dig. "Yo, Raven! There's a kid under here." Cyborg yelled, trying to lift a heavy rock.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, lifting the rock. "Hurry". Beast boy could tell by Ravens face that she was having trouble holding it up.

Beast boy jumped in the hole, walking out carrying two kids. "Got 'em."

The kids were seriously injured. "Raven could you heal them." Beast boy asked, carefully avoiding a direct look at Raven.

Ravens put her hands over the kids cuts. "Almost done." She said kindly to the second kid.

"Not yet Titans." Slades voice came from behind them.

Acting as quickly as possible, Raven grabbed both kids and shoved them out of the way of one of Slades explosives. Raven covered both of them. "Quick, first chance you get, run." Raven said, using her powers to build a wall between Slade and herself.

Once the kids were safely hidden behind a rock, Raven began to shoot back.  
Raven was fighting one of Slades minion things, when Slade turned, aiming a explosive right at her. Ravens eyes grew wide as she readied herself for the hit, but in a seconds time, as if in slow motion, Beast boy jumped in front, taking the hit himself.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven screamed, lifting about 50 minions and throwing them to Slade.

Slade quickly retreated, and the minions followed. " Beast boy?" Starfire said softly, on the verge of tears, but no answer came.

"Raven, we already told you, it is not your fault." Cyborg said, a hand on Ravens shoulder.

Raven shook her head, "He jumped in front of me, Slade meant to hit me."

Raven said, watching Beast boy sit perfectly still on the infirmary bed.  
Raven raised her hand, "I am going to try to heal him."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven said. Her hands glowed white for a second, then turned black and the black light spread around Beast boy, then around the room.

"Stop her, she'll blow up the tower, she lost control!" Chance yelled.

Cyborg grabbed Ravens waist and knocked her over in a tackle. They heard a loud crunching sound. "The rooms gunna BLOW!" Cyborg yelled. Grabbing Beast boy's body and grabbing Ravens wrist, pulling them towards the door, as the room slowly caved in.

Once safely in the hallway, Cyborg handed Beast boy to to Starfire, who brought Beast boy to his room. "ARE YOU CRAZY RAVEN?" Cyborg yelled. "I could arrest you right now, you know that? You almost killed half of us!" Cyborg paused, and waited for Raven to yell back, but Raven sat quietly, her hood on, and her head tilted to the floor.

Chance yelled back instead.  
"It's not like she meant to Cyborg. She was trying to help!"

Terra picked that moment to walk in. "Hey guys what's up? I was out shopping and my communicator battery died, and--What happened?" Terra said, looking from the explosion to the Titans miserable faces.

"Raven almost killed us. Lost control. And BB got hit in a battle, that you missed while shopping. He's out cold." Cyborg said, glaring at Raven.

"She was trying to heal Beast Boy. Raven meant no harm," Chance said in her defence.

Ya, that turned out so well. Why don't you and Raven just go back to Azarath! Everything seemed fine there." Terra yelled, more from instinct then meaning it.

Chance opened his mouth to yell something back, but Raven answered first.

"Fine." She said, her voice horse and low. "Give me three days and I will be out of the Tower."

Terra opened her mouth to apologize, but Raven already went though the floor.

"Why did you say that to her?" Chance asked Terra.

"I…I didn't mean it! Honestly. I thought she'd just ignore it. Like all the other times I say things." Terra said, and from her face Chance could tell she really didn't mean anything by it.

"You should think more before you speak. I'll talk her out of it." Robin said, turning to leave the hallway.

It was Ravens last night at titans tower, she sat in the kitchen, pretending to read her book. She was watching everyone else from the corner of her eye.

Robin and Starfire were eating chocolate cake on the counter. Raven could not help wondering if her and Beast Boy could be doing that, if she had not injured him more.

Cyborg and Crystal were having a conversation about things Raven did not even understand. They would laugh every once in a while, then go back to there scientific conversation.

Chance was talking to Terra about how he was the master off all thumb wars.

At 9:30pm, the power in the tower went off, as the Titans headed to bed. Cyborg, Crystal and Starfire headed to the east hallway, Raven, Robin and Terra to the west. "Goodnight." Terra said, waving as he turned into his room.

Terra continued behind Raven down the hall way.

"Raven," Terra said softly. "Why don't you trust me? You never talk to me, and the only time you glance at me is with an evil, 'I'm watching you stare'."

Raven continued walking as if she had not heard. "Raven! Answer me." Terra said, in a whisper/yell.

"You want an answer Terra. Fine." Raven said. Her tone was harsh. "I don't trust you because you turned your back on us, betrayed us, tricked us, and worst of all, you enjoyed doing it. All you wanted to do last time, was give Slade his information Terra. That's all you ever wanted." Raven said, sinking into a black circle on the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came quickly, and Raven intended on leaving before any other titans woke up. It was almost 5:30am, when Raven tip toed into Beast Boy room carrying only a candle.

" Beast Boy," Raven said to the still unconscious superhero, "I am sorry, for everything. It is all my fault you got hit, and my fault the Tower blew up. I never met anyone I liked more then you. I am sorry I could never really tell you that when you were awake." Raven leaned over, and just for a split second, kissed Beast Boy before taking her bags and leaving for Chances room.  
Raven and Chance left quickly, locking the tower behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

Raven and Chance walk about three miles before Ravens communicator rung.

"Hello?" Raven said, really wishing she did not have to answer it.

"Raven, you left without saying goodbye." Robin said back to her. "My plan was to talk you out of it."

"Oh, well the best laid plans of mice and men often go array. Bye then." Raven said annoyed. She hung up. "I should throw this away." She said, going towards the trash can.

"What? No. . .what if Slade tracks us down, and then we need help. Or if something happens at the Tower? Don't you want to know?" Chance said. Raven was annoyed at how right he was.

Back at the Tower, Cyborg was running some last tests on Beast boy. "He should wake up soon; I just gave him an injection in his arm. It should wake him up."

"What are we going to tell him?" Terra asked. Cyborg gave Terra a strange look, clearly meaning for Terra to explain what she meant.

"About Raven." Terra said shortly.

"Just tell him that she quit, he doesn't need to know that we fought with her, and yelled that you wanted her to leave." Cyborg said, his words quiet, making it easy to tell that he was feeling guilty.

Moments later Beast boy woke up. "What happened?" He asked looking from Cyborg to Crystal, then Starfire to Terra, and finally to Robin.

"You got hit hard, you were out for three days." Cyborg said.

"That's not what I meant, I know I got hit. I mean why do you all look like someone died." Beast boy said pausing for only a moment, "Where's Raven?"

All at once, the Titans looked at the floor. "She- she didn't get hit did she?" Robin said looking at Cyborg.

To Beast boy's relief, Cyborg shook his head. "Oh good," Beast boy went to get up but Cyborg held him down.

"Now where do you think your going?" Cyborg half yelled.

"I was going to go get some food, then to see Raven." Beast boy said, and at once the titans looked at the floor again.

"We have to tell him sooner or later." Terra wispered.

"Tell me what?" Beast boy said.

"Well," Terra said softly, "Raven quit the team after you got hit. She felt it was her fault."

"No." Said Beast boy firmly, "No, that isn't true. It can't be." Cyborg went to say something, but Beast boy spoke firmly, "Leave me alone." Then at the sight of there hurt faces, he added a "Please." The Titans filed out of them room quietly.

" Beast boy." Robin said from the doorway, "She still has her communicator." Then he left.

Beast boy reached over and lifted his communicator, when he picked it up, he found a small paper under it, and he unfolded it.

_Beast boy__, __  
__I am sorry I could never tell you this, but I always liked you too. I left the Titans and I don't plan on coming back. I have my communicator on me, and if I ever come to town, I will visit. Chance and I are headed south. . .we're not sure were we are going yet. __  
__I never told the Titans that you and I kissed, and I think it would be best if you did not mention it either. The only one who knows is Chance, but he won't tell. It is up to you if you want to tell them, but I don't think it will turn out well. __  
__Please, don't blame yourself for this. Being a Teen Titan was great and the best part of my life. I really hope that we don't lose touch.__  
__Love always,__  
__Raven_

__

Beast boy read the letter over three times, then picked up his communicator.

"Hello?" Chance answered the communicator.  
"Chance, put Raven on. _Please_" Beast boy said.  
"No can do. She's sleeping. First time she slept in a while." Chance said back, not helping Beast boy's mood.  
"That was an order not a request." Beast boy said back strictly.  
"Fine." Chance angrily mumbled. There were a few minutes before Ravens face came into view on the camera.  
"Hello?" She said, clearly half awake.  
"Raven, its Beast boy. I -" But Raven dropped her communicator, he heard Chance screaming and Raven yell a 'Leave him alone'. "CYBORG!" Beast boy yelled. Cyborg came running in. "Ravens in trouble."


	15. Chapter 15

Ravens Point of View-

Raven heard Chance scream, and dropped her communicator.

"Chance!" Raven yelled, running over to where they had set up camp. She did not need to ask what was wrong, a group of ten bandits were going though there stuff taking anything that looked like value. One of them had a knife pointed at Chance.

"Hullo there little lady." One said to Raven as she ran in. "All alone? How'd you like some protection? Why don't ya come with us." He laughed and went to reach for Raven wrist.

"You picked the wrong tent to rob." Raven said, already getting angry. The burglar gave a small laugh but his face fell quickly as Ravens eyes and hands produced black energy around them.

Raven picked all ten of them up and started throwing them out of the tent one by one Outside she crashed them into a tree, then a rock, then back to the tree. Then she threw them as far as she could into the distance.  
"Nice job," Chance said behind her.

Beast Boy's Point of View (POV)

Beast Boy was in the back seat of the T-car. "Can this go any faster?" He said, looking over to Cyborg.

"Where already going 15 miles above the speed limit." Cyborg said back. They were the only two in the car. Starfire, and Terra (on a rock) were flying, Robin on his R-cycle and Crystal stayed behind to tell them if Raven moved.

"Why are you so worried anyway. Rae is a big girl, she can take care of herself. She is only going to get mad that we came after her." Cyborg said, then his eye got really wide, "Wait! You don't have a crush on Terra you have a crush on Rae!"

Beast Boy just gave Cyborg an annoyed look. "We're here." Terra said to the communicator.

The T-car stopped and Beast Boy jumped out. "RAVEN!"  
No answer came. Robin pushed open the flap to the tent, things were scattered over the floor, including Ravens cloak, and comunicator.

"Split up and find her." Robin said.

The Titans all began to go out in different directions. Beast Boy walked about 10 minutes before he saw a small river with Raven bent over in front of it. He could barely hear what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, I told you this was going to sting. Now sit still. You're such a baby." Ravens voice said starting of softly then getting an annoyed tone. At a closer look he saw she was bent over Chance, cleaning a small cut on his arm. "Okay, ready for me to heal you?" Chance nodded.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven said, but instead of a soft glow to heal Chance, black energy shot right for Beast Boy. Beast Boy went flying back about 5 feet.

"Beast Boy!" Raven said, running to where he landed, "I am sorry, I just knew someone was there, I thought it was those thieves again. I couldn't tell it was you and- wait, why _are_ you here?"

"Well we heard a scream and you droped you communicator so we tracked you down. " Beast Boy said, suddenly feeling stupid. "I um. . . read that letter you gave me. Raven, we all want you to come back."

"Terra said that?" Raven asked.  
"Well, now that you mention it, she didn't actually say-"  
"Cyborg said that?"  
"Well he-"  
"Robin said that?"  
"Well no but-"  
"Then only you want me back Beast Boy. No one else does." Raven concluded.

"Starfire-"

"Starfire? Starfire is angry with me and you know it. She is just overly nice and wants me to be happy. And I guarantee she sided with Robin." Raven said.

Raven shook her head.

"Please go home." Raven said and she turned to leave. Beast Boy sat there wanting more then anything just to grab Raven and force her into the car, to make her come back, but Beast Boy knew that he couldn't beat Raven. He turned and slowly walked away. Then suddenly stopped, "Wait!"

" Beast Boy I already told you I'm not-" Raven said, but Beast Boy stopped her.

"I just want to know why you left." Beast Boy asked, "Please."

"Terra asked me too." Raven said, then opened a circle in the floor and disappeared into it.

By the time Beast Boy and the others got back to the T-car, Beast Boy had already planned what to do. He waited to get back to the tower, and then casually called everyone in the living room.

"So I spoke to Raven." He said, "Anyone want to guess what she told me?" He glanced at each of the Titans faces before continuing, "She told me she left because Terra told her too! How could you do that Terra??" Beast Boy said anger clearly displayed in his voice.

"I was angry, I didn't know she was going to take me seriously!" Terra yelled back.

"You know what she said when I said that we wanted her to come back. She asked me if YOU said that. Then she asked what Cyborg said." Beast Boy said, looking at Cyborg. "And I know very well that Terra did not make an effort for her to stay. So why? Why did you make her leave!" Beast Boy yelled, his face red with anger.

"She almost killed you. You would have died if I hadn't gotten you on life support as fast as I did. Beast Boy, the Titans are better off with out her." Cyborg said very gently. "I wish she were still here, but if you really think about, were better off. Beast Boy, she was like a sister to me. I am going to miss her, but, its what is best for the team."

Beast Boy stormed away, he had never been so angry at the team before.

A few moments later there was a knock on Beast Boy's door.

"BB, come on, its me. Open up." Terra voice called.

"I don't feel like talking to you right now." Beast Boy answered.

"Okay… well… I'm gunna come in anyways," Terra said, opening the door herself.

"I'm sorry I told Raven to leave. If I could take it back I would have. You know that right?" Terra said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you hated her?" Beast Boy said.

"Oh, I do… but only cause she hates me. And I really think the team is better off without her. She always causes problems, but-" Beast Boy cut her off.

"You know what? Terra no offence, I'd rather be alone."

"Okay, I understand. I came in here to comfort you, but I'm not much help am I? Alright, I'll go. I'm in my room if you want to talk at all, feel free to- hey! What's this?" Terra said, picking up the note Raven left him. "_I am sorry I could never tell you this, but I always liked you too… I never told the Titans that you and I kissed, and I think it would be best if you did not mention it either… Love always,__ R__aven.__ You- You WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH HER?!"_

Beast Boy looked up suddenly, "What? No! I wasn't!"

"Then explain this? She liked you, you guys kissed!" Terra yelled. "You kissed that filthy half-demon!"

"You know what? We're over, Terra. I can't stand the way you talk about her. I can't stand the fact that you asked her to leave. This team was her family, and you just kicked her out. Do you really think she HAD somewhere else to go?" Beast Boy meant to yell, but it came out as a whisper.

"Fine, you know what? Bye. Don't bother me again." Terra said, turning to leave.

"Wait- you're not going to quit the team are you?" Beast Boy said, worried about the whole team falling apart now.

"No, I'm just sick of you." Terra said, leaving the room. "Don't talk to me again."

**A/N**

**Incase you guys didn't notice yet, I really don't like Terra. Sorry if you do. I know I make her sound a lot meaner in the fan fiction then she was in the show ( I don't know about the comic books, I never got around to reading them, but really want too!)**

**Any criticism, complements and/or ideas I will gladly take! **


	16. Chapter 16

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Red X, he is robbing a bank" Cyborg said, jumping into the T-car. Starfire carried the car over the water.

From the back seat, Beast Boy was actually sitting quietly. Cyborg and Robin were exchanging worried looks.

"Robin we have arrived on shore." Starfire said to her communicator, Her and Terra landing, and Starfire lowered the car.

"Okay we don't have any force field guarding us now, so were on our own. Don't stop if anyone gets hurt, we will have to help them later." Robin said to Starfire and Terra thought the communicator.

"X". Robin said, making his entrance noted.

"Hey Kid." Red X said as casually as if he were just saying hi to an old friend.

"Drop the money and put your hands up." Robin yelled.

"Kid, have I ever came quietly." Red X said, lunging toward Robin.

X though a side kick that Robin blocked, then Starfire shot some Starbolts.

"You know what? I don't have time for this." Red X said, shooting some icky red goo on Starfire, Terra and Beast Boy so they can't fly or move.

Then he shot Robin with an giant X to knock Robin over and tie his feet together. Then he put an X on Cyborgs back to make Cyborg temporary have a power outage.

Red X pulled out a last small X from his pouch, and his eyes narrowed scanning the room. "Okay, " he said after a few minutes, "Where's the Goth chick?"

He watched the room carefully, then bent over Robin, "Looks like your friend ditched you kid." He pushed a button on his belt and he was gone.  
Cyborg came back to power after a few minutes, and broke the others free.

"Lets go, now." Robin said. 'Raven? Raven?' he screamed in his mind. Robin knew he could only talk to Raven went Raven contact him, but he wished he could talk to her.

The car ride home was harsh. No one spoke until they got to the lake, then Cyborg hit a button to turn the car into a boat. Terra was day dreaming out the window.

Starfire was quiet, but Robin knew that she was silently crying. Cyborg keep himself busy hitting buttons to keep the T-car above water. Finally, Beast Boy said, "I miss Ravens comments on my jokes."

Starfire tried to say something, but it did not make much sense though her tears, "R-raven" was all anyone made out.

"We all miss her guys." Terra said, "but she left and she is exploring the world now. She is with Chance, and she is happy. We should be happy for her."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was three weeks after Raven had left. The Titans were sitting in the living room. Cyborg was eating some chicken; Beast Boy was poking his Tofu, and Starfire eating some weird green thing. Crystal was trying to keep on top of the dishes, but was about to give up. Terra was reading a magazine with her headphones in.

Robin was alone in the corner, just staring at the ceiling. It was Robin's sudden movement that made all the Titans stop what they were doing to watch him.  
Robin jumped up and grabbed his communicator out of his pocket. Chances voice came though  
"ROBIN! Please help us. Slade is here, he is fighting Raven with 100 of his little clone mini him things! Please help! Raven is losing. Hurry we are about 250 miles south of the Tower. Hurry." Chance yelled though.  
"Teen Titans! GO!" Robin yelled.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Just making this clear- This is happening at the same time as the last chapter. So while this was going on, The titans were battling with X, as seen in chapter 16. Okay? **

Chance lay asleep in his small cot. It was about 5:30 in the morning.  
Raven was outside the tent. She had just finished lighting the fire and was boiling water over it for a cup of tea.

Raven gazed fondly at the stars.  
She thought back to about a year ago when Slade was destroying the city. Beast Boy woke up early one day to look something up on the computer and he was shocked when Raven was already awake and having tea. Raven somehow avoided telling Beast Boy why she woke up so early.

The next week to Ravens annoyance, Beast Boy and Robin had a competition to see who could wake up earlier then Raven the most for the whole week.

Of course they had given up but Wednesday, but it was still annoying.  
Raven sipped her tea slowly. She missed the Titans. She remembered Robins seriousness, Cyborgs booyas, Beast Boys annoying jokes (altho Raven preferred not to have them) and cute smile, and Starfires random group hugs. The only thing Raven really did not miss was Terra, all the noise, and the disturbances while meditating.

"Rae?" Chances voice called, half asleep.

"It's early, you shouldn't be awake yet." Raven whispered back.  
"Neither should you, why are you up?" Chance said sitting down next to her grabbing a cup of tea for himself.

"I always wake up this early, but I had a bad feeling last night, like we were being watched." Raven said, dropping her voice down to be sure only Chance could hear her.

"Let's move then." Chance said.  
After about 30 minutes, they packed up everything. Raven decided to teleport them. Chance argued for a while, saying if they were being watched, it would waste a lot of Ravens energy, and that was the only defense they had, but Raven won the argument by saying if they were being watched, they could not know where she teleported too.

They came up in the middle of a forest near Jump City. It was a quiet isolated area. From teleporting them, Raven was already tired. She pitched the tent quickly, then apologized to Chance for not being more help but she had to rest.  
Chance understood. Raven gave him a reminder not to make noise, because they did not teleport too far.

Chance set up the rest of the tent, and built a new fire.

About an hour later Chance heard footsteps in the distance. Immediately he woke up Raven. Raven readied herself.

"Raven, your weak are you sure--"Chance said.  
"I will be fine, whoever it is, I can take them." Raven said, pushing Chance into the safety of the tent.

"So sure Raven?" A voice said from behind a tree.

"Slade!" Raven said, half angry and half disgusted.

Chance peeked out from behind the tent flap. He saw Slade step forward and swing a kick at Raven. Raven tried to defend herself with her magic, but was thrown back.  
"Whats the matter Raven? Thought you said you could take 'whoever it' was...pity, I thought it would be more fun then this." Slade said, throwing Raven by her cloak.

Chance jumped out from the tent and went to hit Slade from behind, but Slade turned and grabbed Chances arm, twisted it, then threw him back in the tent,

"Let your girlfriend take care of herself boy." Slade said to Chance. Then turned back and threw another kick at Raven. Raven dodged just in time, but was it by the punch that followed.

Chance grabbed Raven communicator. "ROBIN!" He yelled franticly.

**A/N**

**Just making it clear: Chance has the ability to fly, but not to use other magic like Raven does. In my head (Not the real way) Raven has cool powers because she is half demon. Sorry if I confused anyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chance closed Ravens communicator after hearing Robin say" TITANS GO!"

He knew all he had to do was to keep Raven and Slade in this area until the titans arrived. Chance grabbed a flash light and ran out of the tent.

Running quickly, Chance chucked the flashlight as Slades head. He heard the thud as the flashlight hit the back of Slades head. Slade had a tiny gun pointed a Raven, who lay wounded on the floor.

"Azarath Metrion Zinoths!" Raven said quickly knocking over a tree to hit Slade in the second that he turned around to see what had hit him.

"Chance, get back in the tent." Raven called, struggling to her feet.

Chance ran forward. "I called the Titans, there comeing."

Raven looked angry, but made no noise as her and Chance half limped half walked deeper to the forest. Chance held Ravens communicator so the Titans could track them.

Once a safe distance away, Raven finally spoke, "Why did you call them?"

"Your were losing Rae, you could have been killed." Chance said in a concerned tone.

"Now Robins going to make me come back." Raven muttered.

"So? Raven, you were so happy at the Tower, out here, you just wander aimlessly all day long. Rae, go back with them."

"No. We did fine Chance." Raven protested.

"THEN HOW THE HELL DID HE FIND US" Chance yelled.

"Keep your voice down, or he will find us again. I told you before we set up camp to stay quiet. I could not teleport all of that stuff so far. It was only a few miles. I assumed you knew not to light a fire." Raven said.

"Wha-"

"The smoke lead him right to us." Raven finished. Chance looked dumbstuck, then his eyes opened in horror, "Rave-" But his call came late, a staff swung hitting Raven hard on the shoulder.

"She is right you know, I just followed the smoke, then I followed the yelling. Thanks for you help boy." Slade said, swinging again at Raven, who was able to make a force between the staff and her body.

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled, suddenly jumping into the fight. Slade avoided Robin easily and aimed again for Raven. Starfire jumped in front of her.

Terra grabbed Ravens arm, "Lets go!" Terra said, tugging on Ravens arm. Raven pulled away, "I am not comeing."

Terra looked angrier then Raven ever remembered, but she didn't care.

"Raven were here fighting on your side, the least you could do is make it easier and come." Terra yelled.

Before Raven could respond, a metal arm covered Ravens mouth and held her arms firmly to her waist. Raven struggled, franticly wiggling her body trying to break free of what she realized was Cyborgs arms. Raven realize without being able to say her mantra (Azarath Metrion Zinoths, I think that is what it is called) she couldn't get free.

"Rae, I need you to calm down. We want to get everyone but Slade out of her safely, and we need your help to do that. You don't have to stay at the tower. Chance already came with Beast Boy, Star and Robin are going to hold off Slade until you are safely out." Cyborg tightened his grip, "If Robin or Star gets hurt because they are holding off Slade for you, it would be your fault cause your not making this process go faster." At those words Raven stopped stuggleing, and let Cyborg pull her to the T-car. Cyborg put Raven in the back, next to Beast Boy and Terra took the seat on the other window. Cyborg began to drive, then sent Robin a signal on his communicator.

Minutes later, Starfire threw Robin threw the open car window, and Starfire flew above. Chance moved out of the passenger seat to sit on the floor between Robins front seat and Ravens back seat.

The car ride back was awkward. Beast boy turned around every few seconds to see Raven then he would just smile and turn back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beast boys POV-(Point of Veiw)

_She's back. That is all that matters. I can't let her leave again.__ He thought._

_  
_Beast boy could not help but smile the whole ride home. Looking though the courner of his eye he could tell by Ravens face that she was day dreaming out the window, her eyes were wide and unfocused.

_Big round purple eyes._ Beast boy admired. _Raven, with her mysterious personality, the kind that made you want to make her laugh because when she did it was such a nice smile. The look to her that made other guys back off at first, but at closer look she was really pretty. Her eyes, hair, everything about her. The way her words always are sarcastic so that she makes others laugh. __  
_

Beast boy wanted to ask her everything that had happened. He knew if he asked now she wouldn't answer him honestly.

Beast boy waited until 5:32 in the morning, when he finally heard Ravens door open. He knew she had woken up an hour ago. He waited until her footsteps died before following.  
Opening the kitchen door, Beast boy saw Raven, (To his surprise) in green pajamas, long pants and a button down shirt. "Your up early." Beast boy said, "I like the new look."  
"You know I get up at this time every day, and my cloths were in the tent that is still in the forest, this is the only thing Starfire had that was not pink." Raven responded.  
"Why _are _you up this early?" Beast boy asked, hoping for once she would give him an answer other then, 'because.'  
"Why are _you_ up this early?" Raven snapped, "And don't give me that look.I did not say,'because'." Raven said casually, smiling as Beast boy slowly worked out that Raven had read his mind.

"I decided to be a owl last night. They are nocturnal incase you didn't know. So I didn't need sleep" Beast boy said smiling back at her. He knew just by Ravens face that he had played into her trick. What he thought of as a witty comeback, she just used as an excuse to change the topic.

"I never saw an owl… I always wanted to. A real one, not a green one. We're do they live? Anywhere around here?" Raven asked, displaying curiousity in her voice.

"Hey! First you tell me why your up this early every morning." Beast boy said.

"Fine, but you better not tell the other Titans." Raven replied, Beast boy nodded regaining seriousness, "You know my father, well every time I sleep, I see him, I hear him, and well. . . it is not really the best dreams." Raven sipped her tea again.  
Without thinking, Beast boy said, "I am glad your back." And kissed her.

Ravens POV-  
Raven felt Beast boy's lips touch hers. Raven had no father, barely knew her mother or her sisters, and the only time she ever felt love was with Malchior, who betrayed her. Raven swore to herself she would never fall in love again.

_He is on the team. ANY other guy would be okay, but a teammate. The cute, green haired, sweet adorable teammate. The one who just saved my life. __  
_Raven waited a moment before pushing Beast boy away. Then in the softest tone she could manage she said, " Beast boy, I like you too, but... Terra, and -" But Beast boy cut her off and kissed her again.

And Raven let him. It was not until they heard Cyborgs heavy footsteps coming down the hall that they stopped. "They don't have to know." Beast boy whispered as the door opened.  
'They will find out' Raven telepathically sent him.  
'How?' Robin answered her message.  
'Just wait, they will.'

It was a Thursday night, a few days after Ravens return. Cyborg had to put Chance on life support because he got hit in the rib during the fight with Slade and Cyborg thinks he might have punctured a lung.

Raven sat by Chances bedside day and night. Beast Boy was with her the majority of the time.

"This is all my fault." She said one night after hours of silence.

"No it isn't Raven." Beast Boy responded quickly.

"He told me not to teleport us, he said it would waste my energy. And I, I never listen to him." Raven said.

It was a mark on how long Beast Boy knew Raven that he knew she was fighting back tears. You had to know Raven really well to notice that, because her voice is the same and her expression is the same.

"Rae, he will be fine." Beast Boy said, but Raven knew he was just saying that. When it came to Science, Cyborg might be the right guy to go to, but Raven was next in line (aside from Crystal). She knew all of the machines, and she knew that they all proved Chance was far from fine.

"The last thing I said to him was that it was his fault we got caught." Raven said. Her eyes getting watery. Crystal walked in to check on him.

"Chance is getting better." Crystal whispered, "But Raven your health is going down. You need to rest, whether you like it or not."

Beast Boy got up and lead Raven from the room. "Come on, she is right you need sleep."

Beast Boy sat on the end of Ravens bed, "Are you going to stay after he wakes up?"  
"Perhaps." Raven respond in her usual monotone.  
"I love you." Beast Boy said. The words hit Raven like a bucket of cold water.  
" Beast Boy -" Raven could not find a kind way to say this, so she just blurted it out, "You don't know that love is."

"I have a pretty good idea." Beast Boy said back smiling. Raven just shook her head. "What is your idea of love then?"

Raven hesitated, then very slowly in a soft voice wispered, "Love. Love is being two and yet one. It is like an angel; it is heaven.(1)"  
Beast Boy s eyes opened a little wider, then he said very calmly, "Then that is proof, I love you." And he stepped out of the room.

Friday morning-3:30 am  
Beast Boy POV  
What Beast Boy wanted more then anything right now was to get Slade. He had stayed up all night, after Raven went to sleep, he went to his room and worked. He heard a door open.  
_Could that be Raven? It is 3:30am not even Raven is up this early. __  
_  
He heard the living room door close. Robin jumped up from his desk and began to make his way down the hall to the living room. He could hear Robin's grunts, probably still up trying to hunt Slade too (and probably doing a better job) Starfires soft breathing, and passing Ravens room, Ravens deep heavy breaths.  
_So Ravens not the one in the living room.__  
_  
Beast Boy heard a small gasp between the breaths. Then almost a grunt of pain.  
_She is having a nightmare again._ Beast Boy thought to himself, opening Ravens door.  
Beast Boy stepped over Ravens bed and saw her twitching under her covers, her face clearly expressing pain.  
"Raven!" He whisper/yelled to her, shaking her shoulders. Beast Boy should have seen this coming. Ravens hand swung up with magic around it hitting room hard in the shoulder, sending him into the bookshelf.

" Beast Boy! I am sorry I was asleep and you startled me." Raven said, her face still covered in sweat and her body shaking.  
"What were you dreaming about." Beast Boy asked.

Raven slowly eased out of her bed. "My father. I've had worse dreams though."

Beast Boy waited for Raven to continue, but a loud knock at the door stopped her from finishing. "Yes." Raven called.  
The door open to reveal Cyborg. "Raven I - Oh. Beast Boy, hi. Could I talk to you in your room. Now." The seriousness in Cyborgs voice made Beast Boy half jog out of the room.  
" Beast Boy. You and Raver are dating right?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy s face went to a bright red then pale white. "How did you-" But Beast Boy did not finish.  
"Okay, the it should be easier coming from you." Cyborgs voice was sympathetic but serious.

"What?" Beast Boy said sternly.

"Chance isn't going to make it," Cyborgs words rung in Beast Boy's head.

"How could I tell her-" Beast Boy started, but another sound broke him off. The sound of glass breaking.

"Came from the living room. " Cyborg said, darting out behind Robin. Raven and Starfire had already reached the kitchen and living room.

Starfire had her hand over her mouth, but Raven was bent over by the broken window. Beast Boy ran in with Crystal behind him, and Terra came in moments later.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg, go check outside." Raven said.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked back.

"Because the computer was on when I walked in, but I scanned the room with my mind. No one else is in the tower but us. This glass is not the floor inside, so something broke in though the window. I want to know if glass is outside too." Raven said, picking up bits of glass.

Robin ran out of the room. Crystal mumbled something about running a scan and left too. Starfire flew out the window, most likely to do a overview of the Tower, and Terra disappeared down the hall. Cyborg gave Beast Boy a nudge then left the room.

"Raven." Beast Boy said softly.

"Wait, look at this." Raven pulled Beast Boy next to her and pointed at the ground.  
The glass made the shapes

Raven, come to where I am and I will leave your friends and you alone.

-slade

(**A/N-If Those shapes don't come up, it is because it it written in the Webdings font. It might come up as just boxes, I'm really sorry if it does, it was supposed to be like a secret language.) **Robin watched Ravens eyes follow along the lines. "It is an ancient kind of writing. I haven't seen it in years. I know that that one" Raven pointed to the a symbol, "Is an A. the mail box looking one is any form of punctuation. The M shape could be a lot of things. The sun is an R. The hand is an i."

"What can you make out?" Robin asked as Ravens eyes reread the message. " A few words. Raven lifted the message with her powers and carried it perfectly to the evidence room.  
"Raven I have to tell you something. Cyborg said that-" Robin started, but Raven suddenly just hugged Robin. She whispered in his ear,  
"I already know."

1) Words are from Victor Hugo. They are pretty though. I had to use them!


	19. Chapter 19

Cyborg and Crystal spent hours decode the message left in the glass. Beast Boy spent more time with Raven in the infirmary holding her hand as she watched Chance slowly die.

It was Monday afternoon. There hadn't been any trouble all day. Robin came into the infirmary about a half hour ago.

He simply sat next to Raven and watched Chance with her. Not long after Robin came in, Terra followed.

"Why are you all in here?" She asked upon her entry.

"Chance." Robin whispered to her.

"Raven why don't you just heal him?" Terra said, turning to leave.

Once the door closed Raven jumped up from her seat, causing Robin and Beast Boy to jump as well. "I will be in my room."

Beast Boy went to follow her, but Robin held him back. "BB, I think she wants to be alone. I mean her best friend is dying. She doesn't like to cry in front of people. " Beast Boy wanted to protest, but he knew Robin was right.

Robin let Raven stay in her room all day. It was not until long past dark that Beast boy went to check on her. He knocked twice.

"I'm sleeping." Raven called out.

"It's me Rae." The door opened. Beast boy had trouble finding Raven at first.

She was not sleeping, after a third scan of the room he found her. Raven was reading a book in the corner of the room.

"How are you?" Beast boy said softly sitting on the floor next to her.

"I know there is a way to heal him. There has to be. " Raven said, her voice strained and angry.

"Rae. You should rest before you get sick." Beast boy said, taking the book from her.

" Beast boy, give me my book back." Raven said holding out her hand.

"No. I will look, you rest." Beast boy said sternly pointing to the bed.

Raven looked angry, but she listened.

Beast boy opened Ravens book. They had lists of spells.  
_Great Idea_ Beast boy_, offer to read a book you don't understand.__  
_  
Raven was asleep in seconds. Beast boy continued to read her book. "This is pointless, I don't even understand it." Beast boy lowered the book a little bit, watching Raven sleep. She looked very relaxed.  
_No nightmares tonight._

_  
_  
Raven rolled over. Cyborg practically smashed down Ravens door, causing Raven to jump up. "What?!"

"Rae- The message I just finished decoding it and it says th-- Beast boy what are you doing in here?" Cyborg started off yelling then dropped to a casual tone.

"Never mind that. What does the message say?" Raven said.

"Oh yeah, it says, 'Raven, come to where I am and I'll leave your friends alone.' signed Slade"Cyborg said regaining seriousness.

Ravens expression remained the same, but Beast boys face tightened.  
"Why does Slade want Raven." Beast boy asked.

"Well. . . now he knows that Raven has a lot of power and her family tree shows that she--"Cyborg said before Raven stopped him.

"I would prefer if you did not talk as if I was not here." Raven said coldly.

"Well anyway, Raven you have to be put in a safer place." Beast boy said.

"I know how to get her to a great hiding spot, and it is not to far from here, so we can visit a lot." Cyborg said.


	20. Chapter 20

Saterday, Febuary 7, 2009- 10:23pm

Cyborg lead the Titans plus Crystal into town. They walked into the alley behind the local church.

"Okay Raven. I am meeting a girl here. Her name is Marina. You and Marina are going to switch places." Cyborg said.

"Wait! I am switching places with someone? What good is that? If Slade attacks me, then an innocent girl dies!" Raven said.

"Right. But she is willing to take that risk. And we are forcing you to. So deal with it. Besides, Marina's school is under suspsion. So keep your eyes out. Two birds with one stone." Beast Boy made a grunt at Cyborgs hitting birds expression.

"So you want me to just sit in a high school somewhere--" Raven said trying not to yell.

"Raven, you'll be safe and you won't be alone. Cyborg built an earpiece for you, and a camera in her glasses. One of us will be with you 24/7," Robin said.

Raven wanted to argue some more, but a young tan girl walked into the alley. She had brown curly hair down to a little below her shoulder, and green eyes with long eyelashes, about 5 feet 4 inches tall. She had a gray zip up sweat jacket on, and jeans.

"Hi. I'm Marina." The girl said. "I am supposed to help you in a mission?" She said in a questiony tone.

"Yes. Don't move." Cyborg said. Raven went to move, but Beast Boy grabbed her arms.  
"Azarath Met-" Raven was cut off by Robin covering her mouth.

"Rae? We can do this two ways. I know you're powers and morph people. I want you to make yourself look like her." Cyborg said. Raven shook her head. (**A/N: idk if Ravens powers really do that but w/e my story ********) **

"Do it Raven." Beast Boy said.

"That is an order Raven. Do it." Robin said sharply. Raven bit his hand. "Ouch!" Robin let go.

"I will if you promise me one thing." Raven said looking directly at Cyborg.

"What?" Cyborg answered.

"Promise me Chance will live until I get back." Raven said, thinking in the back of her head that the longer he is kept alive the longer she can find a way to heal him.

"Okay Raven. I promise." Cyborg said.

A few seconds later, Raven looked like Marina. "Hey, um.. My voice is still the same."

"Doesn't matter. Change Marina to look like you." Cyborg said. Raven did as he asked.

"Cyborg think! I don't know anything about her. I don't sound like her. I can't pull this off. Look at her! She has been smiling since she got here. I can't do that!" Raven said.

"Yes you can. Any help you need, I will be right in your ear and there is a camera on your glasses. Robin already told you, you won't be alone. Here" Cyborg held out a bunch of papers. "Birthday, family, schedule, locker number, locker combo, favorite things, ext. She is usually quiet at home. The first thing she does when she gets home is go up to her room, so you shouldn't have any problems. Read the paper work over once you are in her room."

"My family is going skiing tomarrow, will that be a problem?" Raven (aka Marina) said.

"I don't care, I know how to ski. " Marina (aka Raven) said.

"MARINA! WHERE DID YOU GO!" A voice called.

"Raven, go. Those are your parents." Beast Boy said, nudging Marina.

Marina (aka Raven) ran down the alley. _This is going to end badly._ Raven thought.

"Come on Marina lets go." Cyborg said. The other Titans turned to leave.

"Be Safe Rae." Beast Boy whispered to himself as the car drove off, "Be safe."

Hey, sorry I know it is confusing but it is a really important part of the story.

Also, my story only goes generally into what Raven is doing while in Marina life. Well, actually it doesn't say much at all… but I decided to have some fun with this. Marina is my real name, just so you guys know. I am actually going to try to act like Raven for a week, see how other people respond in my school, dance classes and house. (I know, I'm a loser. Deal with it.) So there is going to be a more detailed week description on what Raven does while in Marina's life, the story will be titled, "In her Shoes.". Lmao, wish me luck!


	21. Chapter 21

Marina's (aka Raven)'s POV

Raven climbed into the blue mini van in Marina's body. The first thing she noticed was that there were three other kids in the car; two boys and a little girl. One boy was tapping loudly on the chair and the other boy was fighting with the girl.

_Nice choice Cyborg. Put me in a house with little kids._

_  
__I could just yell for them to shut up, like I do with the Titans. Is that out of character?__  
_"Could you be quiet?" Raven whispered.

_My voice is the same. I'm going to kill Cyborg next time I see him.__  
_  
The boy gave a smile and tapped louder, the other two continued to  
fight.

Raven waited until the car stopped in front of a large house. Then went up stairs. _Great, which one is my room. Is it even upstairs?_

Opening the door, Raven found (to her delight) a large book case from floor to ceiling built into the wall. Right next to that, along the back wall was a white bed. The walls where all an off-white, but the trim, bookcase, window and door frame were an elegant purple. The sheets of the bed were the same purple color, but the covers were a beige-tan color with a purple lining and little sewn on flowers, but in a non-childish way. A small rabbit sat in the corner of the room. The only thing next to the rabbit cage was a small built in dresser facing the left wall. Another closet the same size was on the other side of the same wall, also facing left, leaving a small 3 foot gap in between them that was filled by a dresser. In front of the second closet was a small tan desk with a bunch of papers and tools (like a hair brush, pencils, nail clippers) and a laptop on it. Directly next to the desk was a small purple garbage and then a white vanity, that was a mess with unorganized nail polish, perfumes, bottles, and cups on it. On every wall there was at least one shelf.

Raven pulled out her comunicator and called Robin. She could tell from the back ground he was still in the car. "Robin? Do you think this is really going to work. I don't know any of there names and they all annoy me more then Beast Boy, and I have only known them for 5 minutes. I don't even know the siblings names."

'Siblings? What siblings' Robin said back.

ROBINS POV-  
"Cyborg, there are siblings in the house?" Robin said, and Cyborg nodded. "What ages?"

"4, 8 and 12 I think." Cyborg said.

From the back seat Beast Boy and Terra were talking to Marina about random things. Every so often Starfire would as a question that made remotely no sense.

Marina laughed a lot more then Raven did. It was weird to see Raven always smiling, but although Beast Boy usually loved Ravens smile, he hated the fact that it was not Raven smiling, it was still Marina.  
Marina got along with everyone, but she was defiantly closest with Terra. Beast Boy assumed because Terra and Marina were the same age, and were the newest two.

"Raven, Cyborg picked that family because you can hide safely, and spy on the school at the same time. Once you find evidence of anything, you can come back to the Tower." Robin said, although he deeply regretted telling her that.  
"MARINA! GET DOWN HERE" A voice called from behind Raven.

"Bye." Raven said quickly closing the communicator.

"Cyborg, what were you thinking putting her with siblings! Raven hates kids." Robin complained.

RAVENS POV-

"Yes, mother." Raven said without thinking. _Oops… most people here say mom or mommy… mother is more of an Azarath thing…_

"We are going skiing tomorrow. You have your ski pants?" Raven nodded, not knowing any other response. "Socks?" another nod. "Boots?" Another nod, but this one was just a 'okay, I want to go' nod.

"Uh.. mom? I have everything… can I go?" Raven asked.

"No, because you say that now, then tomorrow then it is time to go, you can't find anything." Marina's mother said, marching up the stairs.

Raven sat in silence as Marina's mother went through the closet.

"Alright, I laid all of your stuff down on your chair. Don't lose it." Marina's mother said, leaving the room.

"Robin?" Raven spoke aloud.

"Yeah Rae, we're right here."

"I don't like this. At all." Raven answered.

_The Ski Trip-_

Raven is fully trained in skiing. It is a requirement of the titans to be fully trained in as many things as possible.

The second Raven got off the chair lift, she skied down the double black diamond (The hardest slope) to the bottom again in seconds.

_This is so pointless, 10 minute chairlift up, 2 second ski down…_

Raven stood in line for the next chair lift ride to the top of the mountain. _Interesting… that green bird is staring at me. Wonder who that could be? _Raven thought sarcastically. Glancing around quickly to make sure no one was paying attention to her, Raven whispered into a small microphone pinned on her jacket, "Robin, why is Beast Boy following me around?"

Instead of Robin, Cyborg answered, "Rae, the kid's worried about you. He's harmless." Raven choose not to answer.

After the first ride, her 'brother' ditched her, so Raven got stuck riding up the chairlift with two strangers.

"_My_ daughter was invited to a 'pill party', they do drugs there, but decided against going. Such good judgment my little Clara has. She is always making the right choices." A woman was saying to the lady next to her.

"Yes, Stacy was telling me about how her friends all drink, but my Stacy would never do that." The second woman said.

"Why even do drugs? You know what I hear, is that Tylenol is bad for you now. I mean, we should have seen this coming. Tylenol stops pain in five seconds, we should have known it was too druggy to take. Nothing stops pain that fast." The first woman said.

"Actually, it doesn't stop the pain. What it does is it stops the nerves from transmitting the message to the brain to tell the brain you are in pain. So you are still in pain, you just don't know you are." Raven said, having extensive knowledge of drugs from arresting so many drug dealers.

"And how would _you_ know that?" The woman said to her, then whispered in the other women's ear, "She must be a druggy herself. I mean just look at her, eavesdropping on our conversation. Very rude."

Raven felt angry building up in her. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Don't kill innocent people on a chair lift, for insulting someone you are disguised as. Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

Raven stayed quiet for a while after that. Then Robin's voice came in her ear. "Raven, we have a bomb threat on the ski resort. Stay off the chair lifts until further notice. Slade knows your there, he just doesn't know who you are. We think his plan is to bomb the whole area."

Raven whispered in the lowest voice she could manage, "I am on the chair lift now."

"Get off. Raven I want you off that chair lift." Robin said in a strict tone.

"Where Beast Boy then? He got out okay?" Raven said worriedly. "I don't see him. Slade didn't get him right?"

"We… we don't know. Leave us to worry about him. Get yourself out." Robin said.

Raven raised the bar on the chairlift. "Young lady, what do you think you are doing. We still ride the lift for another 4-5 minutes." The women said.

"Well, this is my stop." Raven said, lowering herself down by her arms and waiting until she was directly above soft snow.

Once she let go of the chair lift, she filed an anonymous call from a near by pay phone to warn the ski resort of the bomb threat. The entire resort began evacuation immediately.

"Marina! Over here!" Marina's mother called.

"Oh, uh.. hi." Raven said as Marina's mother hugged her.

"Thank goodness we found everyone. Okay, quickly to the car." Marina's mother said, pushing everyone into the minivan.

After a two hour drive home, Raven ran right up to Marina's room. Raven pinned her eyes shut, wishing she was back at the tower, in her home. Back in her room, with her books, with Beast Boy safely in his room down the hall, and Starfire following around Robin. Raven walked with her eyes closed to her bed, where she lay, eyes still tightly shut, staring at the ceiling, wish she was home.

Out of no where, a hand covered her mouth and eyes. Raven swung her arm back and elbowed the person holding her in the rib. "Ouch! Raven that hurt!" Beast Boys voice called.

"Why would you sneak up on me!" Raven whisper/yelled.

"I thought it'd be funny. But you had to go and punch me." Beast Boy whispered back.

"Slade is on the loose, and is after me, and you thought it would be FUNNY to sneak up on me!" Raven said whisper/yelling again.

"Shut up Rae, you're going to attract attention to me being here." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah because you shouldn't be here… why are you here anyway?" Raven asked.

"Cause I kinda sorta missed you a little…" Beast Boy said shyly.

"Oh… um… okay…" Raven answered back.

"Well, whatcha up too?" Beast Boy said.

"Doing Marina's homework… _fun…_" Raven said back.

"Want help?" Beast boy asked smiling, then took one look at the page and his whole face fell. "Oh… um… I don't actually know this stuff.. better leave it to you…" Beast Boy said. Raven took a seat next to him and began writing out math equations'.

Beast Boy watched her write out questions and solve them, until he fell asleep on her shoulder. Raven looked over to the sleeping green boy, about to push him off of her.

'_Poor kid probably hasn't slept in a while, he looks so tired… maybe I'll just let him sleep for a little while…'_ Raven thought, turning back to the work she was doing.

And they said that way for three hours or four more hours, until Raven fell asleep too. Her head slipped off Beast Boy's shoulder and landed on his lap. Beast Boy woke up from the sudden movement.

'_Aw… she's sleeping on my lap. I knew she liked me!'_ Beast Boy smiled to himself and let himself drift back into sleep.

Around one in the morning, the window next to them smashed open. "Oh Raven, I've finally found you." Slade's voice called in.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**A/N **

**Ha ha, cliffhanger. I'm updating soon though, I have a whole week off of school with very little homework, so I have TONS of free time. **

**Any comment, critics, or ideas let me know! And thanks for all the reviews, I love reading your comments! **


	22. Chapter 22

Raven lay perfectly still. She only peeked her eye open a millimeter. It was cold. She was lying on a stone floor in a metal room. She could see Beast Boy was at her side unconscious. Raven sat up. First thing she noticed was she looked like herself again. Marina was on the other side of the room with Robin next to her. Robin was awake, but his back was turned.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

Robin jumped. "I don't know what happened to you. Cyborg did not want to leave Marina all alone, so I stayed with her and Cyborg and Star went after a distress call one of you sent out. Slade showed up not long after. He just blasted me and her."

"Robin you idiot!" Raven said suddenly.

" He didn't give me a chance to fight," Robin yelled, Raven flinched at the word, 'chance' but let him finish with her arms crossed and looking annoyed. "I am going to get us out though."

"You still have your communicator on you!" Raven said grabbing it from his waist. "Raven calling anyone". Terra answered.

"RAVEN! Where are you?" Terra called. "Is Beast Boy okay?"

"I don't know tell Cyborg to track the signal of the communicator." Raven said.

"Already tried that and it did not respond. I-" But Terra was cut off as the communicator just exploded. Raven jumped backward.

"None of those allowed." Slade's voice called. He opened the door to the room. He had two guns one pointed at Robin and one at Raven.

"What do you want Slade." Robin said

"Nothing yet Robin. But I intend on letting you know soon." He shot again and Raven and Robin passed out.

Beast Boy's POV

Beast Boy felt Slade throw Ravens body into him.

Once he heard Slade leave, he jumped up. "Raven." He whispered shaking her gently. After about a minute she woke.

"Beast Boy! Your okay!" She sitting up, then calmed down immediately.

Raven stood up and went to wake Robin.

"Robin, get up. Now." Raven demanded, finally Robin sat up.

"Yes. So happy you're all awake. I thought it would take a bit longer, but no matter." Slade said from behind the bars. He picked up another gun, not the little one like before, but a kind that would kill someone.  
Then he pushed a button on the screen. Titans tower infirmery came up on the screen with Cyborg, Starfire, Crystal and Chance in the room. Terra was in the doorway.

They were talking quietly. Beast Boy couldn't hear what they were saying. Terra shook her head at something, then walked out of the room.

"You see Robin, I have but poisonous gas in the Tower vents." Slade said. "At any moment I could kill those five, and I have Beast Boy, Raven and you at my mercy."

"NO!" Robin yelled pounding the wall. "Leave them alone."

"Well since you asked so nicely I will let Beast Boy choose. I've always been curious as to where his loyalty really lies. Who do you want to save? You can pick your girlfriend over there, and I will let Raven live... or your entire team and the whole team will live, except for Raven. What will it be, Raven or the Titans?"

Beast Boy just stared.

"Slade you leave them out of this. This is between you and me." Robin said. "What is it you really want? A new apprentice? Let them go, I'll stay."

"Oh, I intend on killing you. But I want you to watch someone die first. I don't mind who." Slade smiled. "I'll give you the night to think about it, Beast Boy." And Slade left the room.

Beast Boy sat down. "What do I pick, Robin." Raven put his hand gently on his shoulder. "Beast Boy. You know the responsible choose is to pick me." Raven whispered. Robin jumped up.  
"No. We're getting out." Beast Boy said. "Terra is tracking us. They'll be here soon."

"Beast Boy, Terra couldn't trace the call." Raven said calmly, "Don't make a stupid choice. If you pick the Titans then there is no hope. But if you pick me then the Titans are still out there. Then there is still hope for the city."

"No." Beast Boy said. "I can't choose you, Rae. I couldn't watch him kill you, but you're right that the team is the only hope we have. Damit Robin, just pick. I can't do this, you're the leader this is your job!"

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered, hugging him. Beast Boy held Raven close, he could feel her heart beat going faster then it should.

Robin glanced from Raven to Beast Boy. "Wait? Was Slade serious when he said your girlfriend? I thought he was just messin' with you."

Beast Boy nodded. Robin spoke again. "How long have you both hid this from this Titans?"

"Only a week Robin," Raven said.

"Beast Boy, I know this is going to be hard for you then, to be honest I still thought you hated Raven… You can pick me and the Titans if you want. Raven is the stronger then all of us together." Robin said, finally realizing why the choice was so hard for him.

"No." Raven said, "Beast Boy you have to pick me. I don't have my powers now, I can't do anything. You must pick me. It is the only way the city stands a cha- the only hope the city has." Beast Boy picked up the fact that she just avoided saying Chances name.

"Rae." Beast Boy held her again. Robin looked at Raven. It was on such a rare occasion that Raven scared. Beast Boy could tell how scared she was. He would be too if he was dying the next morning.

They sat in silence for most of the night. Morning finally came. Slade walked in the room looking pleased with himself. "Well Beast Boy. Who did you choose?"

Beast Boy stared at his feet. He thought threw it all night and decided not to pick Raven. But he had not worked out the part about how to say it because he knew the sudden change of plans would anger Raven and Robin. Before he spoke however, Raven stood up. "He picks me."

Beast Boy jumped up to grab her before Slade did. But he was to late. He grabbed Ravens wrist. "Very nice choice Beast Boy."  
Slade threw Raven to the floor. "I need time to think of how I want her to die I will return." Slade walked out.

Beast Boy dove forward to where Raven landed. "Raven. I wasn't going to pick you."

"I know. That is why I spoke up before you did. It has to be this way Beast Boy." Raven said. "Besides, I am sure he would have killed me anyway."  
Beast Boy pulled her into a hug. Her skin was cold to touch. Slade returned within minutes, but Beast Boy only tightened his grip on her.

"Come." Slade said. Raven pulled away from Robin and walked over to him. "All of you." Robin picked up Marina and followed Raven and Beast Boy down the hall.

Robin stuck close to Raven side. Ravens face was calm and showed no signs of fear. The halls all looked the same. They were dark and creepy. They had not seen a window yet.

Slade stopped outside two doors across from each other. "You can stay here, I need my prisons for other people. I don't care how you divide yourselves into the two rooms."

Slade walked away. The four of them stood in the little hallway. "Beast Boy, change forms into a spider or fly and try to find an exit." Robin said.

"I can't. I don't know what Slade did but I can't change form." Beast Boy said.  
Raven turned to the door on the right and opened it. The room had two beds and a desk. "I'll stay in this one." Raven said stepping inside.

"Rae, were not staying here." Robin said firmly.

"Robin, in case you haven't noticed, I have no powers, Beast Boy can't transform and your already injured so you can't fight." Raven said pointing to Robin leg, which he sprained sometime earlier, "It is not a choice to stay here or not.''  
Robin went to lay Marina down on the bed across from Raven.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven was sitting on top of her bed meditating. Every few seconds she would peek her eye open to make sure Slade wasn't sneaking up on her or that Marina was okay.

Raven finally managed to travel to her mind (1). She arrived in a colorful field of flowers. Raven wanted to find HappinesS. HappinesS was sitting in the middle of the field laying flat out in the flowers, giggling to herself. She was twirling a flower between her fingers.

"Raven!" HappinesS jumped you and hugged her.

"Okay. Let go." Raven pushed HappinesS off.

"Follow me, I want to talk with you and CouragE. Raven said walking away.

CouragE was harder to find but Raven eventually did. Raven was pleased to see

KnowleagE was with her. The four of them sat on the floor to talk.

"Raven, try to stay strong. You may not have your powers but your combat skills aren't that bad." HappinesS said.

"No. Raven would be fighting Slade, he is hard to take with her powers." KnowledgE said. "Raven, what you have to do is-" But Raven never heard the end of the sentence. Someone was shakeing Raven awake.

----------  
Raven opened her eyes. "Raven are you okay?" Marina said shaking Raven still.

"Yes I was meditateing. " Raven said angrily.

"oh... well anyway. Where are we?" Marina said.

"Somewhere in Slades house." Raven answered. All Raven wanted was to meditate again, but Marina asked any other question.

"Where Robin?" Marina asked.

" Robin? Should be with Beast Boy." Raven said back.

"**Oh.**" Marina said very flatly.

"What?" Raven said

"Beast Boy." Mallory answered turning around. A year ago Raven would have shrugged of the comment, but now that she and Beast Boy were dating she had to know.

"Whats wrong with Beast Boy?"

"Nothing. He just gave me an attitude. I don't know why." Marina said, but Raven knew why, Marina had to be the most annoying person in the world.

"You wanta play a game?" Marina asked.  
"Were being held prisoner by the most dangerous villain in the city. And you want to play a GAME?" Raven whisper yelled.

"Well it could fun and it would pass time." Marina said jumping onto her bed.

"We could have a thumb war, or play hangman or we could get the boys and play spin the bottle or we could -"

"uh no." Raven said shortly.

"Well what do you want to do?" Marina said bouncing a bit on the bed.

"Meditate." Raven said though her teeth, closing her eyes again.

"But that is so _boring._" Marina said.

"Then go find the boys. There across the hall." Raven said returning to her meditation. She heard Mallory leave the room. "Azarath Metrion-" SHe heard the door open again. Pecking her eye open she saw Beast Boy come in.

"Hi" Raven said as he sat down next to her.  
"Robin was getting annoying, he is on his 'I hate Slade' thing again. We get that speech like six times a day though, so when Marina came in I figured I'd sit with you." Beast Boy said. Raven stopped meditating and leaned on Beast Boy shoulder.

Beast Boy and Raven talked together the whole night. Beast Boy knew that they were both not going to go to sleep. Then morning came.

"Morning Titans. Ready Raven?" Slades voice said.

**A/N**

 **another cliff hanger! I know this chapter was a little bit OOC, but I couldn't help it. **

**  
(1) Nevermore**


	23. Chapter 23

Slade walked into a dim lit room. "Sit." Slade instructed. Robin was the only one who did not listen but Raven pulled him down.

"I have thought long and hard. And I have designed a new weapon." He stepped aside to show the Titans a very small gun. Beast Boy grabbed Ravens hand.

Slade raised the gun at Raven. Some of Slades minions grabbed Robin, Beast Boy, and Marinas shoulders so they could not do anything. He shot. Ravens scream could be heard from planets away. The gun lifted Raven off the ground, torturing her. Slade let out a light chuckle. Robin was shaking himself free, Beast Boy was screaming to stop tears streaming down his face. .

Out of know where a blue ray shot down hitting Slade. Slade dropped his gun and Raven fell to the floor unconscious. "Booyah." Cyborgs voice came from behind them.

Robin started fighting the minions again. Beast Boy was trying to fight them as well, but he wasn't winning until Terra came to help him. Starfire went and pulled Robin out of the crowd of minions.

Robin began to follow Terras lead as she ran out the door with Beast Boy. Starfire grabbed Raven and followed as well. Cyborg keep shooting until Ma rina grabbed him arm and ran.

Cyborg drove the T-car back to the tower. The car ride back was long. Only Robin spoke to recount the details of what happened.

Cyborg did not let anyone in the tower until he searched it. He came out carrying three tanks. "Poisonous gas. I scanned the tower there is none left. This is it." He handed it to Starfire who began to fly away with it so that she could deliver it to a team of scientists.

Cyborg carried Raven inside and put her in the infirmary.  
Ravens body began to hover over the bed. " Beast Boy, she going to be fine. She is healing herself." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy sat next to Ravens bedside for three hours until she awoke.  
She made a small sound that sound like she was in pain. " Beast Boy ," Raven whispered. He reached over and took her hand.

"Rae, you're at the tower. You're safe."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was a Tuesday and it was hot outside. The city had no trouble for a while. The Titans decided to go on a picnic in the local park. Cyborg was making some hotdogs(and 1 tofu hotdog). Crystal was sitting in the sun on top of the blanket they laid out. She had sunglasses on and a hat, with the book, The Silver Kiss open in front of her, but her head was tilted watching Cyborg try to explain to Star were the fire in a grill came from.

Raven was sitting under a tree near by, finishing The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Beast Boy had his arm carelessly around her shoulder, watching Robin and Starfire play tag with some little kids in the park.  
Beast Boy turned his head to Raven. Her eyes moved franticly along the page, and she was biting her lower lip. Beast Boy knew that meant something suspenseful was going on.

A ball came hurling in there direction, problem from one of the kids. Beast Boy went to catch it, but Ravens power beat him to it. Raven held the ball in mid air with her powers while her hand put the book on the floor beside her.

She stood up to hand the ball to the nearest kid. The kid looked at Raven for a second then with a slightly confused look said, "Your Raven right? The Teen Titan." The little girl asked.

Raven nodded and the girl continued, "So _your _the one. Thanks for getting my ball back." She took the ball from Ravens hand and ran back to her friends. They gathered in a little huddle and the girl pointed to Raven and whispered something.

"Any idea what there saying?" Beast Boy said from behind her.

"Nope, probably nothing important though." Raven said in monotone returning to her book under the tree.

Raven eyes were on the book, but they had stopped moving. "What?" Beast Boy asked after minute.

Raven snapped back to reality, "What do you mean what?"

"You stopped reading." Beast Boy declared.

"I was thinking." Raven said, her usual monotone voice lost in her curiosity, "We shouldn't have left Chance home alone. I don't like the idea. "

"He's fine Rae. Relax." Beast Boy said putting his arm back around her shoulder.  
Beast Boy watched as Raven slowly concentrated on her book again.

Her eyes moving slowly this time, but her lower lip was still being bitten. Finally she released her lip and whispered to Beast Boy, "This author is just boring. There were 3 attempts at murder and yet no one had died." Raven said, closing her book and leaning on Robins shoulder.

Beast Boy smiled and gazed into the distance where Robin was tickling Starfire to the point were she was on the floor. Raven followed his gaze to where Starfire was pushing Robin off of her playfully.

~FLASHBACK~  
A four year old with short purple hair and pale skin was walking through a empty park. The only one beside her was a boy the same height as her.

The boy chased her around the park. "Raven slow down!" He yelled.

The girl stopped and laughed, "Can't get me."

The boy ran up to her and tackled her to the floor. "I got you now Rae." He said tickling her. Raven squirmed laughing.

"Okay! Chance you win. You win." Raven said between laughs. Chance keep tickling her until an adult appeared behind them. A very old man. (**A/N Picture Dumbledore from Harry Potter with a shorter beard)**

"Monk Azar." Raven said, pushing Chance off of her and standing up to bow.  
"Raven, please come with me. Chance, I do believe your father is expecting you home soon." Azar said wisely. Raven waved goodbye and ran to catch up to Azar.

"Your mother is already at the temple." He said as Raven walked across the brick lining to the pathway as if it were a balance beam. Raven was still smiling as they came up to the temple, were her mothers worried look caused Ravens regain seriousness.

"Raven, in one months time I bestow upon you a great power that you will lack control of if you continue this way. You must control your emotions. You will study with monks this month and most of the year. " Azar spoke slow and clearly so that Raven clearly understood.

"That sounds like fun. I can fly then right?" Raven said, her eyes off in the distance thinking about flight.

"Daughter, I don't think you understand yo-" Arella said, but Raven rolled her eyes.

"I know mom, I am going to study with Azar and the other monks for a year. And then I get to fly like everyone else in Azarath. Then I can start school like Chance and Linda get to. Then I can fly and I won't ever have to use a door again because I could walk though walls. Then when I play tag with Chance it will be a fair game, instead of him flying to catch me." Raven said with her eyes still unfocused.

"Raven, " Arella went to correct her, but Azar raised his hand and Arella fell silent at once.

"Raven, you shall begin the studies tomorrow. I will inform her then Arella." Azar said dismissing them.  
~End Flashback~

Raven hadn't known at the time that she would never again be able to show how she felt again. She would never again be able to roll on the floor laughing again. She was the only child in Azarath who had to do that, because she was Trigons daughter. All the other children, like Chance and her siblings only got to fly and go through walls. Those little things Robin and Starfire took for granted.

"Right?" Beast Boys last word cause her to snap out of her flashback.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." Raven said back.

"I said that they are cute together." Beast Boy repeated again.

"Yeah." Raven leaned over onto Beast Boy shoulder again, hugging his arm.

"You still don't trust her do you?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Not at all." Raven said, Beast Boy shook his head and laughed a little. "She gave me no reason to trust her."

"She is our friend, what more do we need?" Beast Boy asked, but Ravens answer left him without a come back.

"She is _your_ friend, Beast Boy. Not mine."

Beast Boy just shook his head again.  
They watched Robin and Starfire settle down laying on the grass side by side. They started making shapes out of clouds.

Cyborg handed Raven and Beast Boy hotdogs before takeing his seat next to Crystal. Only Terra looked around for a place to sit. Robin and Starfire still sat in the grass eatting, and Beast Boy and Raven were together and Cyborg and Crystal were sitting together.

"Your allowed to invite her over you know?" Raven said, watching Beast Boy look at her glance around the park.

"Ya - but. . . okay. Terra! Come on over here." Beast Boy called over.

Terras eyes lit up and she came over to where they were sitting.

They ate silently. Raven could sense Terras tension. She knew immediately that Beast Boy had lied to her, Terra was not okay with them dating. But Raven was not angry at Beast Boy, she knew that Beast Boy was trying to spare her feelings.

The Titans returned to the tower around 2:30 pm. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin went right to the TV to test a new video game they had got on the way home and Starfire and Terra went to Starfires room to play some bored games Starfire had taken a sudden interest too. Raven went up to the infirmary without her friends noticing her disappearance.

Sitting by Chance side Raven thought back to all the times when they were kids that they played together happily. Raven never noticed it before, but that day in the park Chance knew it was Ravens last day to show emotion. He wanted her to enjoy it as much as possible.

Raven did remember all the times he healed her whenever she was hurt, or when he showed her poems that she liked. Chance was like a brother to Raven, and now because of her he was dying.

Raven left to join the others in the living room.

Beast Boy POV-

"I almost got you Cyborg!" Robin said just passing Cyborgs racecar to make it into the lead. Raven had just walked in and opened a book on the couch next to him.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The room flashed red. Cyborg put the game aside and check the computer. "Mumbo, downtown bank."

"TITANS GO!" Robin said, running for the door. Starfire, and Terra were already in the hall and Beast Boy and Cyborg were just exiting the room. "Raven, come on." Robin said, waving her over.

"I - would it be okay if I sit this one out, I . . . don't feel so good." Raven said.  
Robin rasied his eyebrow, but said, "Okay, should someone stay behind with out."

"NO." Raven said a little too loud and a little too quickly. Robin was about to ask what was going on but Cyborgs voice came out of his communicator,  
"Hurry up Robin."

"Okay, Raven we will finish this later." Robin ran out of the room with the others.

Once at the bank, They found Mumbo scooping money into his hat, but that is not all they saw.

Mumbo was grabbing money.  
Jinx was using her powers to hold off the guards.  
Gizmo was typing codes to a high security room.  
Mammoth was trying to lift large piles of gold.  
Red X was flirting with the tied up bank attendant.  
about 100 of Slades minion were trying to get into the most securely guarded vault in the bank.

The Titans paused only a second to take in the surroundings. Every villain that was not in jail was here, in front of them.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled making there entrance noted. Robin and Starfire flew towards Slades minions, Beast Boy took mumbo while Cyborg took the HIVE.

Red X just watched from the side lines for a little bit. Still talking to the attendant.

It took about a half hour, but the HIVE members left first. Then once Cyborg joined Beast Boy fighting, Mumbo left too. Terra was fighting next to Robin and Starfire. So Beast Boy and Cyborg went on to Red X, who just decided to leave with out a fight.

"Thats not like him." Beast Boy said.

"Who cares, hes outta the way. Lets go help Star and Robin." Cyborg said jumping to Robin's side.

"And Terra." Beast Boy mumbled jumping next to her. About 50 minions were still standing, 25 of them inside the vault.

From what Robin could see the only thing in the room was a blue disk. "HIYA!" Robin yelled kicking the minions reaching for it.

It took another 20 minutes, but finally all the minions were gone, and the strange blue disk was safe again. No sooner had they finished fighting that there communicators rang again. "More trouble. Other side of town."

"Dudes! There is no trouble for weeks then out of no where they all team up on us!" Beast Boy grumbled to himself.

The Titans turned to leave, only pausing for Terra to lock the empty vault behind her.

Once arriving at the tightly guard weaponry room, Robin came in to find the whole room in perfect condition. " I thought we would be to late. This place looks fine."

"Maybe the villain just left?" Beast Boy suggested.

"NO.. She came in, took a highly valuable and very dangerous new version of a gun." A voice said behind them.

They turned to find the office head. "We have the video footage, she destroyed one camera but the other must have been forgotten. I know that you shall not like what you see though."

The Titans followed silently into the security room. From one screen there was a blank tape, and the office head pressed a play button.

"No." said Cyborg.  
"It's wrong, it must be." Beast Boy whispered.  
"Impossible." Robin said, shaking his head.  
Starfire and Terra just shook there heads, at loss for words.

The video clearly showed Raven coming in, taking the gun, and disappearing.  
"No one bring it up. There must be a good reason behind it. I'll ask about it, not any one of you." Robin said sternly.

No one protested.

BACK TO THE TOWER-

The titans walked in to find Raven sitting calmly on the couch while some pasta was on the stove. Terra careful stepped over the pasta to make sure Raven was making it the right way. The other Titans braced for the big show between Raven and Robin.

"Anything interesting happen?" Raven asked casually.

"Ya, all the villains teamed up on us at once. We got'em though. Oh, we got another distress call while we were down there. From the Weaponry hold on the east side of town." Robin said just as casually.

Raven shifted a little in her seat. "How did that go?"

"Not as good, they had a security tape but we need a warrant for the guard to watch it. We'll have to go back tomorrow." Robin lied.

"You....don't think it could be a trick? They expect you to come back." Raven said calmly.

''Ya well we'll have to risk it. Do you feel okay Raven you look a little paler." Robin asked, feeling her forehead.

"Yeah, I will be in my room." Raven said, leaving suddenly.

"Maybe. . . I could try?" Terra mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Every Titans said at once.

"Well, I might be able to connect more. I mean, we are both the same age, and have similar powers, we both struggle for control, and we are both girls."

"But Starfires a girl with powers and is only a little bit older." Robin said.

"But I am not overly perky, which will definitely help me out. No offence Starfire." Terra said.

Before any more arguments could come, Terra walked out of the room.

TERRAS POV-

"Raven? I know you're in there." Terra knocked for the fifth time.

"I'm coming in then." Terra said, pushing the DOOR OPEN button to the right of the door. The door slid open immediately.

"Raven?" Terra called softly, stepping inside. "Wow, your room is really clean."  
Terra came up to Ravens mirror. The big one looked normal but the little handheld one was all red and swirly. "Weird." Terra mumbled pokeing it. "AHG!" Terra screamed being pulled into the mirror by a giant hand.

Terra sat up. "Great, I am on a rock in the middle of no where."

"Your not no where, your here. Here is always somewhere."

Terra turned to find the source of the voice. In front of her, she saw Raven whereing a green cloak and her hands on her hips as if waiting for Terra to stand. Finally Terra stood up.

"Raven?" Was all she could manage to say.

"Yeah?" She said as the green figure made a path of rock appear and began to walk. Terra followed.

"Where are we?"

"On a path."

Terra decided Raven did not know where they were either.

"Raven, I know you don't trust me at all, but I want to know why you stole that gun thing from that weapon place." Terra said. Raven stopped in her tracks.

"I did not steal it. There was no force involved whatsoever. Besides were here. See that gate? Walk though. You should find your answers there." The green cloaked Raven walked away. Terra stood still for a moment, then decided not to argue. She took one step though the gate, suddenly she was in a long dark hall way with little candles on the sides to guide the way.

"Raven? Are you still there?" Terra called softly. Raven stepped out of the way this time in grey. "Why did you change your cloak. I liked that green one."  
Raven gave her a confused look and started walking. Terra decided to try again. "Look, RavenI know that you don't trust me at all but-"

"I'm sorry. For everything. I just have trouble trusting people. I always have and then when you went to work for Slade it hurt the team. I also have trouble forgiving. I am afraid of it because whenever I let my guard down I get hurt, or someone around me gets hurt. And it is always my fault. All the time. The reason I stole the gun is because when I lost my powers, I went to Slade for help and in return I had to steal something for him. That was the item he picked for me to steal. And when The Titans found out they will hate me and kick me off the team and I will have to go back to Azarath." Raven said miserably.

Terra stood perfectly still, in shock that Raven had just opened up like that. "I am sure they will understand Raven. It's not just your fault."

They walked though another gate, still talking. Terra notice the setting change again.

"A Book shop?" Terra said, wondering endless shelves crammed ceiling high with books. Terra head to voices coming from one end.

One was Ravens regular monotone, "I just don't know what to do anymore. They are going to see the tape and I can't explain myself because then they will know I gave in to Slade. Why did I let myself do this?"

The other voice Terra recognized as Ravens matter-of-fact tone, "You did not think straight. Your head was too full of RagE to think of what was right. It happens to everyone. I -" Terra peeked from a book shelf to see Raven in her regular cloak put her hand up.

The Raven in the orange cloak stopped talking. "Someone else is here." Terras head was to filled with thought to understand what Raven had said. _Two Ravens? No, more then too. Four Ravens.__  
_  
Terra did not have time to move as Ravens power overtook her body. Pulling her forward. Raven quickly realized it was Terra and released her, but she had the same angry look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

**For the Flashback, Picture the Raven you saw in the End Part 2&3. the little one.**

**Guys, if you read this chapter before, I am SO sorry! I thought I was done editing it, but I wasn't. I posted it early. Its all my fault, sorry!**

**Thanks to **_xofreethelightox_ **for letting me know!**


	24. Chapter 24

Ravens face was angry. "What are you doing here?"

Terra fought to keep fear out of her voice, "Well the boys wanted me to check on you and - where exactly is here?"

"The mirror is a portal into my mind. So you have to leave, now." Raven said walking towards the door.

"Raven, what about RagE? You and BraverY were going to fight her today." KnowleagE spoke. Terra finally understood that they were parts of Ravens personality.

"Wait!? So when that grey cloaked you said that you stole the gun for Slade -" Terra spoke but Raven stopped walking and abruptly turned around.

"SorroW!" Raven yelled, Terra had never heard her angrier. The grey cloaked Raven stepped out from behind the shelves.

"YOU TOLD HER THAT? AFTER I TOLD YOU TO KEEP QUIET ABOUT EVERYTHING? WHY? WHAT DID YOU EVEN SAY?" Ravens face was red with anger, but the Grey Raven seemed on the verge of tears.

"She had asked me. I do not like lying Raven." SorroW said, her eyes watery. Raven opened her mouth to yell again, but KnowleagE stopped her,  
"RagE is getting stronger Raven."

Raven grabbed Terra wrist, "Come. Now"

The next gate was full of flowers and floating fruit. "Where are we?" Terra asked, gazing at the floating strawberry. A pink cloaked Raven jumped up from the flowers.

"OH! You brought Terra! I have been meaning to talk to you Terra." The pink Raven said.

"No. HappinesS were are just passing though." Raven said pulling Terra behind her.

Pink Raven followed, "So What's up?"

Terra shrugged and pulled from Ravens grasp. "HappineS go find BraverY. Now." Raven said. HappinesS began to skip the other way.

"This next gate is dangerous. We are going to move quickly though it. I dont want you stopping for anything. Even if we are attacked. Understand?" Raven said, anger still in her voice but covered by concern.

Terra nodded and stepped though the gate. "hey! We back in the rock place!" Terra exclaimed.

"Shh! Go quickly though to the gate on the other side. NOW." Raven whispered.  
Terrra listened and ran though the portal, Raven close behind her. They boths stepped out back in Ravens room.

"Now. . . what were you thinking coming in my room?" Raven said angry again.

"I'm sorry the boys wanted to know why you stole the gun thing." Terra said quickly.

Ravens eyes opened in horror. "I- they already know?"

Terra nodded, "We saw the video. Why don't you just go return it and forget about Slade?"

Raven shook her head and Terra understood it was to late for that. Slade had the gun already.

"Slades plan didn't work though. He can't use the gun without that blue disk the bank is holding. And you guys said you protected it." Raven said defensively.

Before Terra could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Raven. Come to the infirmary quickly." Beast boys voice came thought the door in a surprisingly serious tone.

Raven ran out of the door leaving Terra alone in the room.

Ravens POV-

Beast Boy tone had scared Raven, even if she would never admit it. Rushing into the room she found Cyborg leaning over Chance. Crystal rose quietly and left the room. Cyborg gave Beast Boy a nudge and they both left too. Raven could hear Cyborg tell Robin and Starfire not to go in.

Chance was awake, but just barely. "Rae." His voice was horse and hard to hear. Raven took a seat beside him and gripped his hand. "It will be fine. You'll see. I promise, everything will be fine." Chance whispered to her.

Raven wanted to cry, to scream at him that it would not be fine, but instead she just held his hand stiffly. Chance gave her weak smile, "Raven, your the best friend I had."

Raven shook her head, "Don't give up like that." Raven knew she was being selfish, to make him keep fighting and telling him that he can't leave her.

"Rae, just promise me your not going to do something stupid like blame yourself and quit the team." Chance said managing a brave attempt at a laugh. "You will see Rae. Everything always works out."

They sat together for most of the night. Finally at 4:32 am, Chances whispered to her, "Remember you promised to stick this out. No quitting the team. They need you Rae, and I know you need them." Just like that Chance's hand lost its grip. Raven did not have to check the heart monitor to know it had stopped.

**(A/N: I'm sorry, I like totally cryed writing that chapter. Moment of silence for Chance. . . . . okay, moment over. T.T I'll stop distracting everyone now)**

Terras POV-  
Back in Ravens Room earlier that day.

Raven ran out the door following Beast Boy. Terra stood alone in her room.

_Hmm....I am sure she would never notice if I just looked around. _

_  
_Terra opened the top drawer to Ravens dresser. She found three shoe boxes.

Opening the first one labeled with a big T she found pictures.

The first photo was all the Titans about a year ago in the park. Starfire was hugging Robin who had his arms around Beast Boy and Cyborg in a brother-like way. Cyborgs free arm was pulling the protesting Raven into the picture with them. Terra assumed that it was taken before she was a Titan.

The next photo was of Raven reading a book and Robin behind her. Raven clearly did not know that Robin was there, and did not realize that a picture was being taken.

The third photo was Starfire and Raven. Raven was actually smiling in this one. Starfire was laughing too. Silky was sitting on Starfires lap.

The fourth picture was of Beast Boy with Ravens arms around him and her head resting on his shoulder. They were both smiling, looking into the camera.

The fifth picture was of Raven and Cyborg. Beast Boy clearly took the picture because there was a green finger in front of the corner. But you could still see Raven looking into the open hood of the car with Cyborg pointing out something to her. Probably showing her what to do.

The last picture was taken at the park just earlyer that day. From left to right it was Beast Boy with is arm around Ravens shoulder. Cyborg and Crystal to the right of them, then Starfire holding a bottle of mustered. Robin stood next to her with Terra sitting next to him. They were all smiling.

Terra closed the first box and opened the next one. This one had a big A on top.

The first picture in that box was of a women much older them Raven but similar looking. Terra recognized her as Arella from her short trip to Azarath. Her arm was around a man. In front of her was 3 children. A boy looking about 16, a girl around 14 (also looking similar to Raven, but her hair long and in a ponytail.), Raven looking around 4 or 5, and a little girl sitting on the floor that had to be 1 or 2.

The second picture was a younger Arella dressed in white hugging a man in a tuxedo_. Wedding picture_.

The third, fourth, fifth and sixth pictures were of Raven and a younger looking Chance. They both had to be about four.

Some pictures were them in a park, others had Raven and Chance sitting in a tree. One had Chance on top of Raven tickling her and Raven was hysterically laughing_. This must have been before her powers_. Terra realized flipping thought them.

The last one was of Raven, Chance and a old curly haired man holding Chances shoulder.

Finally Terra opened the 3rd box, labeled with a D _.okay. The T box was for Titans. The A box was for Azarath and the D box. . . hmm_...

Terra opened the box a peek first to find a leather book inside. "DIARY!" Terra whisper yelled.


	25. Chapter 25

_March 18 _

_Day on Earth- 1_

_My name is Raven Roth. I am 6 years old and just left my home in Azarath. My best friend Chance told me about Earth, so I came here to see if all the poems we read about it were true. Before I left Monk Azar gave me this book to record my feelings so that I can stay in control. I think it might work. I am not used to haveing to control how I feel all the time. I don't like doing it. It makes life boring. And it makes me look boring, which I am definitely not! _

_March 19 _

_Day on Earth-2 _

_I recently realized that I don't have a way of getting food while I am here. The baker gave me some bread today when he saw me standing outside his shop. People keep staring at me because I am in a cloak and leotard but in Azarath all the girls were this. _

Terra decided to skip a few years ahead to where Raven met the Titans, since all Raven talked about before that was how she found food.

_October 2_

_Time On Earth- 5 years and 199 days_

_Today something amazing happened. I was walking to a new city since Gotham City got boring. Once I got to Jump City I saw to people fighting. One was a young boy with a mask over his eyes and the other was a adult with a ski mask over his face and money in his hands. I could tell that the boy was trying to help the police. I first decided to watch the fight. They boy was amazing. He threw in kicks and jumps, not to mention random flips, and handsprings. It was a fair fight until the thief took out a gun. He aimed for the kid twice but missed. Then he aimed for a building above the kids head. There was no way the boy could dodge all the pieces of the building as it crumbled down, and there was no way he would live if he got hit. So I jumped in and used my power to cover him. He just looked at me for a moment then turned back to his fight. I again watched from the sides. Finally the boy won and the police dragged the man to a prison. Assuming that all of the action was over, I decided to continue on my way, but the boy yelled wait. So I stopped. He came over to where I was and said, "Hey, thanks for all the help back there, I would have died, but that____was amazing how you mumbled those words and just held____everything up. I'm Robin by the way. Just moved here from Gotham City." So I told him I was Raven and he started to walk alongside of me. He said I looked too young to be alone in the middle of a big city, so I said same goes for you. _

_Robin asked my age, and I told him I was 11, almost 12. Turns out he was only a year older then me. He lives in a small cave on the East Side of town. I hope I see him again sometime._

_October 4_

_Time on Earth-Five Years and 201 days_

_I saw the boy again today in another fight. He was fighting a girl from space. The girl had long red hair and spoke no English. After a few minutes of him fighting, some strange green goat came out of nowhere an knocked the girl over, then transformed into a human, (Still Green Though). The girl threw a bus, A WHOLE bus at a tall man in the middle of the street. Then that guy joined the fight too. He was really strong and fought pretty well. The girl keep yelling stuff in her home language. I didn't understand her much, but then I realized she was probably just lost. So I stepped out from the alley and said, "Maybe fighting is not the answer." I think Robin remembered me because he told the other two boys to stand down. Robin befended the girl and the girl kissed him. I realized then that she was Tameranian because they learn a language though lip lock. _

_Well after the girl left, Robin went to follow her, the green kid who said his name is 'Beast Boy' asked if I wanted to hang out. I wanted to say yes. Robin was the only person I really spoke to in years but I thought of the __prophecy with Trigon and how Earth was doomed and decided against it. Some aliens landed a ship and said if we don't hand over the weird space girl they would vaporize the town. So I went to help. I am not sure why I wanted to help, I would only be delaying there destruction a few more years... but I helped anyway. Beast Boy was the only one you commented on my powers, but he stopped short. I am almost positive he was going to say creepy or weird. I regretted my decision to help them immediately. Then the Tall Guy I mentioned before (I found out his name was Cyborg) pointed out that he was half robot, the kid was green and she was an alien. I fit it fine. I took a sudden liking for Cyborg. Well we ended up beating the aliens and the alien girl decided she wanted to be our friend, and Robin wanted to make a team. I wasn't to sure but it sounded so nice to have someone to talk to again. So I agreed, and we all agreed on the team name "TEEN TITANS". I think it has a ring to it. Cyborg built us communicators out of his own circuits and we are currently constructing a house on a island with a really nice view of the city. _

Terra skipped to the last page.

_I finally __repaid my dept to Slade, now he has nothing over me. My biggest fear right now is the Titans discovering what I did. They would kick me out of the tower. I would have to go back to Azarath. Terra is still in the tower. I wish they would just leave already. Terra just gets in everyone's way.. If Chance were not still unconscious I would have left by now. _


	26. Chapter 26

Beast Boys POV-  
5:00 am  
~~~~~~~

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes. Five am and he was awake? Normally he could sleep till 5pm. Still he got up and stretched his arms up.

"Five am...Time for TOFU!" Beast Boy said to himself walking down the hall to the kitchen.

He opened the door to find the lights on and TV on. "Wow... doesn't anyone turn off the TV anymore?" Beast Boy said turning it off.

"I was watching that." Ravens voice said from the couch. Beast Boy jumped and threw the remote up in the air from surprise.

"Oh. Raven, I forgot you get up this early. Wait, you look terrible." Beast Boy said. Raven made a face before he realized his comment, "No! I mean like your tired. Did you sleep at all?"

Raven shook her head, then whispered in the softest tone possible so Beast Boy could barely hear her, "Chance is dead."

Beast Boy stood in shock for a moment. Cyborg had already warned him it was coming weeks ago, but the fact that it actually had happened caused Beast Boy to feel terrible. "Raven, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Don't be. People come people go." Raven said keeping her monotone.

"Raven, you don't have to lie like that. I know you can't show emotion but you can admit to being upset." Beast Boy said sitting next to her.

"I'm fine Beast Boy. Put the TV back on, it was just getting good." Raven said, turning back to the blank screen.

"How can you do that?" Beast Boy said, a hint of anger in his voice, "How can you just turn him off like that? Pretend he was never here? He was you best friend Raven! You could care at least!"

"He did it to himself Beast Boy. I told him that we did not teleport far, that day back when I quit the team, and he lit a fire. Then if that was not bad enough, he yelled and lead Slade right to us. It's his own fault he is in hell."

"That's were you think he went? Hell? He was your best friend and you can't think he was good enough to go to heaven or be reincarnated or whatever good thing you believe could happen after death?" Beast Boy said semi-shouting.

"Does it really matter? He's gone Beast Boy. I don't care were he went." Ravens voice cracked but she still refused to cry.

"Raven- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I know you have a wei- different way of dealing with things." Beast Boy whispered.

Beast Boy went over to the stove and turned the kettle on for Raven. Raven seemed to have forgotten about the TV and picked up a book by Edgar Allen Poe. A few minutes went by before Terra came in.

"Morning BB, Hiya Raven." Terra said sleepily. Terra got herself some cereal and took a seat at the table. "So what's up?"

Beast Boy gave her a look that meant like 'Stop talking' or 'she's going to kill us both'. Terra got the message because she started shoving down her throat.

Robin was the next one down. Entering the kitchen he took one look at Beast Boy pouring tea, Terra shoving food in her mouth violently and Raven staring at her book with her eyes unfocused and not moving and knew that Chance had died. It was never this quiet, and Beast Boy never made tea for Raven.  
Robin walked in and sat beside Raven. He put an arm around her, "Are you okay?" Robin whispered so that only Raven could hear.

"I will be." Raven said in an equally low voice.

Beast Boy came over and handed Raven a cup. Raven took it with a forced half-a-smile and mumbled a thanks. Beast Boy said something like Your welcome.

"I'll be on the roof." Raven said, getting up to leave.

Ravens POV-  
Titans Roof-6:45 am

Raven had planned on going to the roof to meditate. But from the ground below Robin and Starfire were being to loud to even try meditation.

So Raven watched them instead. They ran around playing tag for a while. When ever Robin would get close, Starfire would fly over him and run the other way laughing.

Raven could sence that Beast Boy was sitting right outside the door to the roof.

He had been for a while. " Beast Boy." Raven whispered only once and Beast Boy came in.

"How are you?" Beast Boy said, closing the door behind him.

"I've been better." Raven said, taking a seat on the edge of the tower, letting her legs hang over the edge.

"We'll get though this Rae." Beast Boy said, pulling her into a hug. "We'll get Slade, and we will make him pay."

Raven chuckled a little, "Robin says that every time Slade does something bad."

"So?" Beast Boy said. "Eventually we will have to get him."

" Beast Boy about that video from the weaponry hold. . ." Raven said slowly.

"I already know. Terra told us last night." Beast Boy said, "And its fine. Slades gotten all of us before. Me, Terra, you... its just another one of Slades tricks, Besides the blue disk that powers the gun is safe."

Raven tightened her grip on Beast Boy for a minute, before they both went back downstairs.

Cyborg was trying to repair the video game station that Beast Boy accidently sat on. Starfire was at the kitchen counter. Robin wanted to go train. Terra was in probably in her room and Crystal was reading on the sofa watching Cyborg work. Marina sat directly across from her just observing everyone else.

Finally Cyborg left to go get some tools from his room.

Raven poured herself a cup of tea. "You want some Starfire. You seem upset."  
Sure enough, Starfire was not smiling and her eyes were red. Her cheeks looked wet. "Yes please Raven."

Raven had assumed that Starfire was upset over Chance's death.

"Starfire . . ." Raven started but was cut off by the TV screen turning on to show Slade's face.

"Oh, hello there Raven. I must say, thank you for retrieving this gun for me. But I must ask another favor of you." Slades voice spoke. Starfire hit a button on her communicator calling the others in.

"I repaid my debt Slade. I'm done with you." Raven spit back.

"Oh, I assumed you would say that. That is why I brought a little _persuasion_." Slade stepped aside to reveal Ravens little sister unconscious on the floor.

"You wouldn't want her death on your shoulders would you Raven. You know where to find me." Slade smiled and the screen went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**

**Wow I miss Chance already! He was so cute! *sniffle* well, I left you guys another cliff hanger. This is the part you guys always ask me about- when is her sister coming? Well, you are all one chapter away. **

**Any reviews, flames, ideas, or w/e let me know. **


	27. Chapter 27

"Raven, we will get her back. And Slade will pay." Robin said swiftly, punching his own hand.

"She's eight. Eight years old..." Raven whispered, staring at the now blank screen.

"Cyborg, track the coordinates, Beast Boy and Starfire go scan the city. Crystal replay the message, see if Slade left any clues behind as to where he is. Raven, er... if you feel up to it you could search your books for any kind of location spell."

"There is none." Raven said her eyes unfocused as if trying to recall something.

"I should have took note to what direction he went in after I gave him the that gun."

Robin didn't know what to say, but lucky for him, Terra did. "Raven, there was nothing you could have done. If you even stayed there long enough to see what direction he left in, he could have attacked you. You couldn't have done anything differently."

Raven seemed close to comfort, but Cyborg endded it, "I got a lock on the location, 15 minutes west of here."

Raven was already at the door when Robin said, "Wait! We need a plan, everyone gather around. Raven, uses your mind powers to locate your sister, go straight to her, and get her out. Don't stop for anything or anyone. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra and Starfire, hold Sladebots off, I'll take Slade. Raven once you're out, send us a message. EVERYONE IS TO RETREAT. No one stay behind to finish up." Robin said sternly, the last part was more to himself, but the others nodded.

"Lets go kick some bad guy butt." Cyborg said, hopping into the T-Car.

Slades POV-

Slades Lair (Did I spell that right)  
"You know, I thought your sister would be here by now." Slade said mockingly. "What is your name again, Arina?"

"I'm Arista, and my sister isn't stupid enough to fall into one of your dumb tricks." Arista yelled. Slade merely smiled.

"Child, I have been fighting your sister a very long time. She shall come. She will bring her friends, my new apprentice will give me the disk I need for my new gun, and then they will flee, once they have you." Slade said. Arista simply hung her head... she knew very well her sister would come.

As if on cue Robin kicked down the door to the warehouse.

ROBINS POV-  
"Game over Slade, Titans GO!" Robin said. As planned Robin lunged for Slade.

Slade simply stepped aside.

Robin could see Raven using her communicator. _Probably asking Crystal how to work the cage holding her sister.__  
_

RAVENS POV-

"Crystal, there are four buttons, Red, Blue, Green and White. Which one do I hit?" Ravens voice was still monotone, but anyone who knew her could tell she was panicking.

"Raven, follow this pattern. Red-White-Green-White- Blue- Blue- Green," Raven did as Crystal instructed, and Arista jumped out to Ravens side.

Raven grabbed her sister, turning around to run, she took in the battle quickly.

Robin was fighting about 7 minions at once, Starfire was helping Cyborg with another 5 minions, and Beast Boy was in ape form throwing the cloned robots in every direction. It took a second glance to find Terra. Terra seemed to be frozen in the corner, Slade in front of her, most likely doing his usual talk before he attacks, but they were to far to hear what he was saying.  
''I got her Robin, lets go." Raven yelled out, heading towards the exit.  
It was not till every Titans was at the door that Raven thought back to the battle. "Where's Terra?'' Raven finally asked.

" Starfire and I will go back for her." Robin commanded. "Cyborg, wait here if they need help go in. BB help Rae get to get her sister to the car," Robin instructed.

BB, Rae, and Arista  
T-Cars Back Seat

"Let me see your ankle." Raven said, struggling with her protesting sister.

"I don't want you to heal it." Arista said.

"Just let your sister heal you. She heals me all the time, it doesn't hurt, I promise." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah.... It doesn't hurt you but-" Aristas words were cut off by Raven putting a bubble over her head.

"What was she going to say?" Beast Boy asked watching Arista try to yell though the sound proof bubble.

"I don't know but she's going to get tired soon and then calm down this way." Raven asked. After about 3 minutes Arista stopped yelling.

Cyborg was just coming down the hill carrying an unconious Terra in one hand and helping a limping Robin with the other. Raven just healed her sister's ankle.

"I'll heal them later, lets go." They Titans filed into the T-car.

~Car Ride Home~

"So hey there little lady. I'm Cyborg." Cyborg said from behind the wheel.

"And I am Starfire. My favorite color is -" Starfire began but Beast Boy cut her off before she went into her lifes story.

"I'm Beast Boy."

"Robin."

"And thats Terra." Raven said.

"I'm Arista, Ravens younger sister." Arista said. Arista and Raven stared at each other for some time. The others could tell that they were talking though there minds.

"Umm.... Raven?" Arista asked out loud after a while. Raven gave a small 'yeah' before Arista countinued, "Is Chance still staying with you? I have a note for him, from his dad."

The car suddenly became quiet. Beast Boy carefully examined Ravens face. She was perfectly calm, "Arista, Chance is dead." Raven said monotoneously.

"Oh.... his father will be very upset," Arista said quietly.

The rest of the ride was silent. The T-car pulled into the garage.

Once in the hospital wing, Raven healed Robin's leg, and Terra, who was still unconscious.

"Raven, shouldn't you-" Arista started, but Ravens glare quickly told her to stop interrupting.

Raven finally finished Terra, "She should wake up in about an hour. I'll be in my room. Arista-" Raven said, but Ravens face clearly told them the she told her sister something using telepathy.

Once Raven left, the others gave Arista the tour. Once out in the garden, Beast Boy finally asked the question that was on all of the Titans minds, "What does Raven keep cutting you off from saying?"

"Oh." Arista said, "When Raven heals someone, she absorbs there pain. That's why she can't really fully heal someone, cause then it would hurt her too much. That's why she had to go to her room. She didn't want to let you guys see her pass out."

"What! Pass out! Why didn't we figure this out sooner? We wouldn't have let her heal everyone then!" Beast Boy said half yelling as he jogged back up to the tower.

"Ravens gunna kill me for telling him." Arista said half scared half smiling.

"Well, you made the right choice.... come on, you didn't meet Crystal yet." Cyborg said leading Arista back to the tower.

Beast Boy's POV-  
"Raven, I'm coming in." Beast Boy said, hitting the open button on the door. Sure enough Raven was on her bed asleep.

Beast Boy stepped in  
_Shes really pretty like that. Her hair pulled back behind her ears, and her mouth slightly apart. Really peaceful._

_  
_Beast Boy shook her left arm very gentlely. Raven sat bolt up in the bed at the slightest touch. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, isn't it a little to early for bed?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not really.... I was up all night with Chance, and we just went on a mission-" Raven argued.

"Your sister told us Rae." Beast Boy said.

"Little brat. . ." Raven muttered under her breath.

"Why didn't you tell us you were absorbing the pain? We wouldn't have asked you to heal us anymore." Beast Boy said.

"That exact reason. Besides, it heals faster for me then it does for you. And-" Raven was cut off by the alarm.

"Are you sure your okay to come?" Beast Boy asked as Raven stood up to follow him out of the room. Raven nodded.

...

"Slade again" Crystal said from the computer as Robin and Raven walked in.

"So lets get him!" Arista said happily flying an inch above the ground.

"You know your not coming right?" Beast Boy said to Arista

"Why not? I think I can handle it!" Arista said.

"Its up to Raven. Shes your guardian while your here." Cyborg said.

"Your staying." Raven said sternly.

"But-"

"No, Ravens right. Stay." Beast Boy agreed in a surprisingly stern voice.

"Come on, you can hang out with me and Crystal.'' Terra said (shes still a bit hurt from the last fight).

"That would be Crystal and I." Arista corrected her.

"Ya Rae. I can see she has your personality." Terra said, angry at being corrected by an 8 year old.

"Well lets go." Robin said, as he motioned for the others to follow.

The titans reached the local shopping center in minutes to find Slades minions trashing the area.

Slade himself was no where in sight. "Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

The titans jumped into action. Only after a few minutes did Slade finally show himself, holding the stolen gun in hand.

"Oh. Hello Titans. What a pleasant surprise." Slade said aiming the gun at the building above them. It took one shot and the building came tumbling down on top of the teenagers. Raven grabbed Beast Boy, who was nearest to her and teleported out of the way. Starfire grabbed Robin and flew at lights speed.

"I thought that didn't work without the disk?" Robin said.

"Oh yes, well my new apprentice might prove to be worth my time." Slade responded.

"Who?" Beast Boy asked, more out of curiosity then anger.

Slade decided that moment was perfect to just disappear.

"What was the point of that?" Beast Boy.

"He just wanted to tell us he got a new apprentice." Raven answered.

"But why give us the heads up." Beast Boy said.

"Because Slade knows Robin will spend sleepless nights trying to figure it out. " Raven answered again.

"Friends -" Starfire started, but Beast Boy continued.

"It can't be that hard though! We just have to find a person who has some kind of super power." Beast Boy said.

"Friends please" Starfire said again sounding worried.

"Robin didn't have powers, and Slade went after him." Raven said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Friends" Starfire said again, a little louder this time.

"But-" Beast Boy started.

"I ASK FOR YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Starfire yelled, successfully gaining everyone's attention, "Where is friend Cyborg? I have not seen him in some time."

"He was right-" Raven said turning, then noticing that Cyborg wasn't behind her.

"Dude, last I saw him he was right over th-"Beast boy turned to point to where the building had collapsed.

"Titans, start searching. Starfire call Crystal and Terra to come help. Arista can come too." Robin said. The titans split up. Robin took the Left side of the explosion, Beast boy took the right, Starfire was calling Crystal and Terra, and Raven was searching the disaster with her mind trying to locate him.

"Robin, I can't sense him." Raven said. Her monotone voice cracking a little on the word 'can't'

"Keep searching." Robin said, lifting a heavy wall fragment.

A rock hovered down from the sky, with Crystal, Terra and Arista sitting on top of it. Crystal jumped of before the rock landed.

"Did you find him?" She said looking from Robin to Raven. The shook there heads. "Oh my god......."

"He'll be fine." Raven said.

"We _will_ find him." Robin said.

"GUYS!" Beast Boy called, "Over here."

Raven and Terra lifted the heavy wall Beast Boy was pointing to.

"Ah-" Crystal cryed out, reduced to tears on Terra shoulder. Cyborg was surronded by blood, and his mechanical parts were clearly destroyed.

Raven was already next to him. "Azarath -"

"No healing." Robin said sternly.

"If there is a chance I can still save him-"

"I said no Raven. Starfire call 911." Robin said.

"Okay, what is the number?"

"9-1-1" Robin answered angry at the stupid question.

Starfire spoke into the phone, Crystal was on the floor crying now. "Rae." Robin said, moving his head in Crystal direction. Raven nodded.

"Crystal come on. I'll take you home." Raven said. Crystal shook her head and tried to calm her self.

"I- w-w-w-want to st-stay." She choked out.

Reporters began swarming around.

"Is it true that Cyborg is dead?"  
"What went on here tonight?"  
"Robin, is the city safe tonight?"  
"Is it true Beast Boy and Raven are dateing?"  
"Have we really lost a Titan?"  
"Who is that girl crying?"

Questions came one after another. Police officers came soon with an ambulance. The police began to hold reporters back.

Flashing lights, large crowds, and police and doctors running every where, the Titans got split up.

ROBINS POV-

Robin watched as doctors carried his best friend into the back of the ambulance. He began to wonder around the crowds searching for the other Titans.

"Robin, what's is going on" A blond reporter called to him.

"No comment." Robin said

Robin slipped into an alleyway to the left of him.

"Hello Robin"

And then there was darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

The Titans returned up to the tower. Starfire had carried Cyborg home. The doctors could not do much being as he was mostly mechanical. Crystal spent the whole night in the hospital wing working on his mechanical parts.

There was a soft knock on the infirmary door. "Crystal, we need you downstairs. Please." Ravens voice called. It sounded more depressed then usual.

CONFERENCE ROOM  
1:24 A.M.

Four Titans sat in the conference room. Raven at the head of the table, Beast boy to her right, then Terra, then Crystal, then Starfire and finally Marina and Arista. **(A/N Four Titans= Raven, BB, Terra, and Starfire)**

"It's almost 1:30 in the morning and Robin isn't back yet." Ravens voice said. Although her voice showed no sign of worry,

"We have to assume the worst. For now, we need to vote on a new leader."

"Raven, we should not just jump to conclusions like that. He could just be surronded by reporters or something." Beast Boy said back.

"He could be. . . but if there is any trouble before he gets back we need someone in charge." Raven answered.

"I nominate....me." Beast Boy said, standing up and flexing his arms trying to make it look like he had some strength.

"I'll second that." Raven answered without hesitation.

"What?" Everyone else said at the same time, (including BB).

"Well.... its either you, Terra, me, or Star. No offence Crystal, but you have no powers. I don't trust you enough, Terra. No offence Star, but your not really used to Earth yet." Starfire nodded wisely, "and I don't want to be leader."

"Well I pick BB too" Terra said.

"I would prefer Raven to be the leader, but if you are quiet sure you wish not too, then I too vote Beast Boy." Starfire said.

"Okay.... so I'm leader then?" Everyone nodded. "Cool... now what?"

"You could start with helping me track Robin." Raven said, walking over to a computer. Everyone gathered around her. "His communicator says his right at the front door..." Raven said.

"First and last order from my leadership.... Starfire, go get him." Beast Boy said, imitating Robins gestures.

Starfire flew from the room. "See Raven? You give up hope too quickly." Beast Boy left the room.

"Raven.... what are you thinking about?" Terra asked.

"Nothing... I can sense Robins but-" A loud scream broke of her words. The three girls ran down the stairs to find Starfire holding Robins communicator crushed and broken in Starfires hand.

"Please..... I wish to know friend Robin is okay now." Starfire said, tears forming in the aliens green eyes.

''Hes fine Starfire...." Raven responded, although her tone didn't match her words. Crystal took Starfires arm and lead her from the room.

"Now what? We have no tracking device on him, no form communication, no-" Beast Boy spoke so fast Raven couldn't even make the words out.

"Shut. Up. Panic is not going to do anything. Your leader now. Act like it." Raven said using her powers to carry the communicator into the evidence room.

"what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am testing for finger prints. But Starfire already held it, so its going to be harder..." She watched as the computer screen opened a 'LOADING...' a few minutes a new box opened.

Starfires picture came up, Robins picture came up, and Slades picture came up.

"What?" Beast Boy asked at Ravens shocked expression.

"Slade has him."


	29. Chapter 29

The past month was one of the hardest in Titans tower.

Beast Boy usual green-emerald skin faded to an olive color. His once joking smiling face was now a serious depressed face. Beast Boy only left the living room when he was visiting the still unconscious Cyborg, checking villain files, dealing with trouble in the city or when Raven made him sleep. Aside from that Beast Boy sat in front of the computer in a Robin-like way trying to track Slade.

Raven was also different. Her temper was shorter due to lack of sleep, and she was actually a bit nicer to Beast Boy then usual. Her short hair was almost to her shoulder (almost) since she hadn't had time to cut it, and her hair was knotty and tangled. She had dark circles under her eyes and overall just looked terrible. She was thinner from lack of food and her expression changed even less then usual. She spent most of her time cleaning up after the others and making sure they weren't over-working themselves.

Starfire was the only one who stayed herself. Although she was depressed and worried, she still gave a fake smile to everyone. Her hair was dry and more tangled then Ravens, and her orange skin was almost a peach color. Starfire went though a normal day of helping Beast Boy, or tending to Cyborg.

Crystal was probably the worst of all of them. She hadn't left Cyborgs side at all. Raven brought her up meals (that were all burnt)and she barely nibbled on them. She sat there and stared at her uncounsious boyfriend for the full month.

Marina was the one surprisingly working the most. She understood the Titans could have sent her back to her boring, but didn't. She often followed Raven around and help with cleaning and cooking. Her and Raven had actually become pretty good friends.

Terra was handling the change the worst. No one had seen her in almost the whole month. Marina would leave food outside her door once a day. Sometimes Terra took it, other times she didn't. But no one had seen her so much as peek out the door.

Friday-October 15

7:13pm

Titans Common Room

"Beast Boy, you haven't found anything, why-" Raven started, her tone as gentile as she could manage.

"But I am trying Raven that's more then you can say."

Ravens concern changed to anger, "I was about to tell you that I just thought of something, _Garfield_."

Beast Boy recognized how serious she was by the usage of his real name. She did say upon learning it that she would use in against him, but this was the first time she ever had.

"I'm sorry Rae-" Raven shot him a cold stare, "ven. What's your idea?"

"Not an idea, a task. Beast Boy, you realize that Robin could very well be......dead. Or Dying. We should ask for help. "

"From who, Raven?!"Beast Boy said, half yelling.

"Well...I was thinking...maybe....we could asked......batmanbecause hewoulddoanythingforrobinandiamsureherwouldhelpusandwereally  
canthandlethisatall." Raven said talking faster then Starfire does.

"Well... um...I... What?" Beast Boy responded.

Raven took a deep breath, "We could ask Batman. He would do anything for Robin and I've heard a lot of stories about him. I think he could help us."

"So you don't think I can handle this!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I never said-"

"YOU THINK THAT I CAN'T FIND ROBIN ON MY OWN! YOU THINK WE HAVE TO CALL FOR HELP BECAUSE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING. YOU STILL THINK I AM JUST SOME STUPID KID WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

"Beast Boy, none of us are getting anywhere. Your doing great, just we really need-"

"NO RAVEN. I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT! FINE- HAVE IT YOUR WAY. BYE."

Beast Boy got up and began to walk to the door. "Where are going?" Raven asked.

"I'm leaving. Bye." He said angrily.

"Beast Boy wait, I-" but the door already closed. She could see his figure leaving the building moments later. Raven reached over and hit the alarm switch next to her, sending a loud BEEP though the building. Crystal, Marina, Starfire, and Terra came down.  
"Beast Boy left." Raven said flatly. Terra shook her head-

"He can't just leave."

"But he did. He couldn't handle pressure and he left. Terra, calm down. I decided that I am calling Batman for help. Its the only plan I have."

"How are you going to call him?" Crystal said. Raven opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Um... maybe Robin has some kind of phone number in his room?" Raven said, heading into the hall way.

The group stood in front of Robins door. "Well go in." Raven said, giving Starfire a little push. They entered the room quietly. Everything was neat and put away, exactly how Raven pictured it.

"Come on, its Robins room, we have every right to be in here. Just start looking around." Raven said.

"Than why are you whispering?" Terra whispered.

"I'm not- Just search for any contact information." Raven said, relizing she was indeed whispering.

After a few minutes of searching, Starfire pulled up a small box.

"Eep!" Starfire said, "Friends, I do belive I have found the clues." Raven flew over to her.

Picking up a letter , Raven read, -

"_Dear Master Grayson, I was more then thrilled to hear about your new team. As was Bruce. We both wish you luck and success. If you ever need anything, the doors at Wayne Manor will always be open. Yours Truely, Alfred._ So I am assuming Bruce Wayne of Wayne manor is......Batman."

"I would assume so" Crystal responded.

"Okay, so who's going to go to meet him?" Terra asked.

"I think friend Terra or Friend Crystal should go. Because I look to different with my skin color to blend in to the area, and I am not used to your Earth ways yet. And Raven is very pale, and has the diamond shape one the top of her head." Starfire said logically.

"I vote Crystal. Terra, I don't want you wondering around alone yet." Raven said.

"I don't want to go." Crystal said.  
"Then Marina" Raven argued.

"I can't leave the city. My father probably has search crews looking for me. I don't think its a good idea for me to go."

"That leaves you Raven." Terra said, glancing up to Raven.

"I-"

"Your the only one who could."

"But-"

"Friend, you must. For Robin."

"Fine. For Robin." Raven said, turning down the hall to her bedroom.

**(A/N)****  
****Just so you guys know, I've never actually seen a Batman episode.... so please to be to harsh. I am trying my best to not go too out of character with Batman and Alfred, but that really hard cause like I said, I never saw the show. **


	30. Chapter 30

Ravens bag was packed and (with the help of Starfire) she had a outfit ready so she could blend in more. The last thing they wanted was for Raven to get caught by some villain.

"Friend Raven, you are almost done. Please do not partake in the squirming any longer." Starfire said, trying to use makeup to cover the diamond on Ravens forehead.

"Just let me go then. You're not going to cover it Starfire." Raven said back. Starfire only fought for another moment, then let go.

"Done." Starfire said. Raven looked in the mirror.

"You actually covered it........" She said slowly. Starfire nodded then circled Raven one more time.

Raven was wearing a black sweatshirt, and jeans with Black Ugg boots (that she thought were very warm and might just keep).

"Your are ready then, correct?" Starfire said. Raven gave a nod and grabbed her duffle bag.

Raven pulled the keys off the hook. _Glad Robin talked me into getting a drivers license_ she thought to herself.

"Okay, I have the T-Car. If you need me I have my communicator. Good luck." Raven said turning to leave. Starfire grabbed her in a huge hug.

"Friend I will miss you greatly. I would like to wish you with luck as well." Starfire said.

"Okay- Starfire. Enough hugging." Raven said.

"My apologies. farewell friend Raven."

"Bye." Raven hopped in the car.

5:54 pm  
T-Car  
Raven drove down the roads leading out of Jump City. The radio was on just to break the silence. Z100- the only station ever on in the T-Car. Being as it was Cyborg and Robins favorite.  
"Okay- I'm going to meet Batman.... Robins mentor... the Dark Knight himself. What do I say!" Raven mumble angrily to herself.

_How did I get pushed into doing this? What do I tell him - Robins either dead or dying? I'm going to ruin this whole plan.__  
_

_  
_Back at Titans Tower  
Aristas POV  
"Okay, so let's think logically- Terra and Starfire are the only two people who can protect the city! We need help from someone!" Arista said.

"From who, Arista? Your sister just went to get help from Batman." Terra said.

"Um.... I don't know." Arista responded.

"Thats what I -" Terra started but an alarm cut her off. "Slade."

Terra and Starfire ran/flew out of the tower. Within seconds they were flying towards the city. Arista could do nothing more but wait for them to return. Marina came in after a few seconds.

"Who was attacking?" Marina said.

"Slade."

"He's a dead man once Star gets him. You know how mad she is that he has Robin."

"Ya true."The two girls talked for a little bit. An little over an hour later, Starfire could be seen flying back to the tower. It wasn't until she entered the living room that the girls could see how hurt she was.

"Starfire! What happened?" Arista said, running over to the hurt alien girl.  
"The fight was most unpleasant." Starfire said.

"Where is Terra? Is she okay?" Marina said.

"Terra. Terra is with Slade... she - she has betrayed us again." Starfire said in a very un-starfireish tone.

"I am going to get Crystal. Arista, call your sister. Don't tell her to come back just let her know." Marina said, takeing control of the situation.

~~~~~~  
Raven POV  
Gotham City

It was bigger then Jump City and more dangerous. Raven parked the T-Car in front of a large house with the sign, Wayne Manor in front.  
She was just sitting the car now, trying to decide on what to say.

_Beep Beep. Beep Beep_.

Raven grabbed her communicator- "Hello. Arista, what's going on?"

"Raven- don't freak out. Um... Terra went with Slade. You were right about her. Starfires beat up pretty badly. We have no Titans here anymore. Robins caught, Cyborgs out cold, Terra left, Your there, BB left, and Stars hurt. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm coming." Raven answered.

"NO! That's the worst choice you can make. We need help Raven! That's your mission- getting much needed help."

"I have an idea, don't leave the tower okay? I'll call you back." Raven hung up.

"Raven calling Titans East, Raven calling Titans East."

"Hey Rae. Long time no see." Aqualad answered.

"I have to talk to Bumble Bee. Now."

"Raven- Is everything okay?"

"No. Get Bee."

A few moments later Bumble Bee appeared on the screen. "Raven, what's going on?"

"Can you send some people over to the tower? Robin got caught by Slade, Beast Boy quit the team, Cyborgs and Starfire are hurt and I am out of town." Raven paused for a second, "And Terra betrayed us again. Someone has to change the tower access codes."

"I'm on it. Bee out." The color faded from the screen. Raven looked back to the large house in front of her. There were two lights on_. Well Here I go_.

Raven slide out of the car. The walk up to the door was only 20seconds, but it felt like forever. Raven hit the door bell once, and heard a series of bells inside.

The door opened to see a thin, bald ageing man in front of her. "Hello Miss. How can I help you?"

"I am looking for a Mister Bruce Wayne. Is he here?" Raven answered.

"Master Wayne is very busy Miss. Perhaps another time..."

_Of course! Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries! He's a rich well known man, and this butler probably thinks I'm some fan girl or something._

Slightly annoyed, Raven answered again, "Well Is _Batman_ there then?" The man looked left then right and whispered-

"Come inside. Quickly now." He closed the door behind her. He signaled Raven to follow.

Reaching a large wooden door, the man stopped to knock. "Master Wayne, you have a visitor."

The door opened to reveal a tall man with a serious expression. "Hello."

"Hi. My name is Raven, I work with the Teen Titans." Raven said outstretching her hand to shake. Bruce stared at her hand for a second, then ignored it.  
"I've heard of you."

"Mr. Wayne, our team leader Robin, hes-" Raven was cut off.

"Robin? Raven- was it? If you're leader Robin is looking for money I can't help," Bruce said sternly.

"She knows Master Wayne, "The butler said quietly.

"You know? How?" Bruce asked, and then added in, "Alfred, could you get us some drinks."

The butler nodded and walked from the room.

"Robin had your name written down somewhere. But that's irrelevant. Robins in trouble. I- I don't know where he is but he got caught. I don't know whether he's alive or not." Raven said.

"You don't place tracking devices on your teammates? You never thought that someone might get caught?" Bruce said in an angry tone.

"Of course we did. We found his smashed in front of our doorway," Raven answered matching his tone.

"So you have no idea where Dick is?" Raven paused for a second.

"Dick? Who's-oh. Right," Raven mumbled, "Um.. well we know who caught him."

Bruce noticed her muttering. "He never told you his name?"

"I never asked. But will you help me find him or not?" Raven asked.

"I will help you. Do your teammates have any other information on where he is? Or might be?"

"The team split up. There just me and another team helping me. And we both know nothing." Alfred returned with some drinks.

"Miss Raven, would you be spending the night here, or at a hotel in town? Might I recommend here if you have not already made reservations? This city isn't one of the safest to stay."

"She'll be staying here Alfred. I need to learn more about this enemy. " Bruce answered. He spent most of the night interrogating Raven on Slade.

Finally leaving with the statement, "We'll leave tomorrow." and then he returned to his room.

Alfred led Raven to a room at the end of a long hallway, "I believe you will find your stay comfortable. If you need anything, help yourself," He turned to leave, "Oh, and good luck tomorrow."


	31. Chapter 31

The T-Car  
Ravens POV

Raven drove the T-Car back to Titans Tower, Bruce Wayne in the passenger seat next to her. The silence was awkward. Raven couldn't take much more of it.

Finally Bruce decided to talk.

"So, Richard- um, I mean, Robin still wrote to me." Bruce said.

"Oh." Raven answered, not knowing how else to respond.

"This Starfire girl, what was she like?"

Ravens face turned red, "Um... yeah...very nice. Pretty, um… very unique person."

"Oh" Bruce looked away, "How long have they been dating?"

"Officially, they still haven't started, but really they have been viewed as a couple forever."

"Oh." Then the silence came back.

"We are almost there. Its just around this corner and then over the lake." Raven said.

"Over the-?"

"The car has a flotation device. Its perfectly safe."

Raven reached over and hit a small button on the dashboard. A small screen turned on. "Raven to Tower. Raven to Tower."

Aqualads face came into view. Arista and Marina next to him. "Hey Raven. You on your way back yet?"

"I'm almost there. Who else is at the Tower?"  
"Its me, Argent, and Jinx."

"Jinx? Whats Jinx doing there? I thought Jinx disappeared."

"She quit the HIVE a while back, went with Kid Flash, but she's good now. We can trust her." Aqualad said calmly.

"But-"

"Trust me okay? We can trust her."

Raven still had doubts, but nodded anyway.

Raven pulled into the Tower garage.

Raven walked into the Tower. Starfire was sitting on the couch. Clearly bandaged and in pain.

"Starfire. . . I didn't know it was this bad. I-"

"Friend, do not worry. My injurys will heal. Please, may we now meet Robin's mentor?"

Bruce Wayne stood behind Raven. Aqualad held out a hand and Bruce shook.

Aregent walked in with Jinx beside her.

"I still think you're wrong, purple and black just don't mix. Red and Black, and-" Argents British accent spoke, but stopped short when she say Bruce Wayne. Jinx and Raven stared at each other for a second, until Aqualad nudged Raven shoulder to stop.

Raven showed Bruce a room he could stay in then let him unpack while she went back downstairs.

"So Raven, whats the plan?" Aqualad asked when she came in.

"Plan?"

"Your the leader now, we need a plan."

"Oh... right of course. The plan is to um..."

"Save Robin." Aqualad said.

Raven stopped the T-car in front of an old warehouse. "Ready?"

Everyone but Batman gave a nod. Raven stood in front, Batman behind her, Aqualad and Argent, and then Jinx in the back.

They entered the room. "I can't see anything." Aqualad whispered.  
"Shh. Just follow" Raven whispered back.

"I've been waiting. Tell me Raven, where the rest of your team?" Slade said.  
Aqualad glanced at Raven for a second to see if she would call out, 'Titans Go' but she didn't. _Probably knows that's Robin's thing.__  
_  
Aqualad and Argent ran forward as planned. The fight began - Aqualad and Argent vs. Slade, Jinx vs. Terra, Batman and Raven find Robin.

"Down here" Raven said, turning to run down the stairs.

"Villains wouldn't hide there captive in a basement, its too planned out. Thats what they want you to think." Batman responded angrily.

"I can sense things, he's this way."

"I've been fighting villians like him since before you were born, they wouldn't hide him - come back here!" Batman went to grab then end of her cloak but she was already to far. "Stupid kid." Batman mumbled he was about to wake the other way and let her go, then realized Robin would hate him if she got hurt.

"Kid! I'm telling you he's this way." Batman entered the room to see Raven typeing codes into a lock. Batman looked though the bars of the cell she was trying to enter; Robin was on the floor unconscious.

"Help would be nice" Raven said from the door.

"Just break the lock." Batman said.

"What if that permanently locks it?" Raven asked.  
"I've been fighting villains since before you were born, I know how locks work. " Batman answered.

"Same as when you knew villains wouldn't hold there captives in the basement?" Raven asked rising an eyebrow.

"Move over" He said angrily, pushing her aside he punched in the code box, and pulled the door open. "Kid? Kid, come on get up." He said slapping Robins cheek gently.

"So you got the famous Batman to help you, Raven. Very impressive." Slade said from behind her.

Raven turned quickly, "Take Robin and go, I'll hold him off."

"Are you crazy, from what you told me, I'm not leaving you with him." Batman half yelled.

"Glad you speak so highly of me Raven." Slade laughed before stepping forward.

Raven shot some black energy at him. Slade merely stepped aside.

Batman stepped forward. "Just you and me. One on one." Raven took a step back to where Robin is.

"Come on Robin, wake up." She whispered shaking him lightly.

Batman threw punch after punch at Slade. Slade threw a few but they got blocked, and he only blocked a couple. Raven sat behind them, trying to wake up Robin.  
**CRACK****  
**  
Raven looked up, Aqualad and Argent just joined the fight. Jinx was lowering an unconscious Terra to the floor. Raven looked for the source of the cracking noise. It took her several moments before realizing it had come from Slades mask. The entire mask had fallen. Slade stood before them, one eyed and scared looking. Slade simply turned and ran.

Robin woke to a soft touch poking at his right arm. His eyes only opened for a second. The light burned them and he closed his eyes again.  
"Turn the light off." A familiar voice called.

"Raven?" Robin whispered out. His throat hurt and his mouth burned when he spoke, but the response was worth it.

"Your awake. How are you feeling?" Robin tried to sit up, but Starfire held him down.

"I have had better days." He opened his eyes again. Raven, and Aqualad stood in front of him.

"Glad your up. You gave us some scare." Aqualad said.

Robin glanced around. Cyborg was unconscious in the bed next to him. Crystal was asleep in the chair next to Cyborgs bed.

"If your feeling up to it, you can come down stairs and get some food." Aqualad said, Raven went to protest that he should stay in bed, but Robin was already on his feet.

Once in the kitchen he noticed how much everyone was avoiding looking directly at him.

"What happened to Star?" Robin finally asked, looking at her all bandaged up.

"Terra." Aqualad answered him.

"What about her?"

"She betrayed us again." Raven said coldly, dropping some cut fruit in front of him.

"How is Beast Boy taking it?" Robin asked.

This time Raven turned around, and Aqualad gazed out the window.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Robin, the team is over. The titans are over. Starfire is the only one expected to make full recovery. Your legs are going to take years to rebuild the strength they had before, Cyborg... I'm not sure if he's even going to wake up. And Beast Boy left. Quit." Raven said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Aqualad said quietly.

Robin did believe her. "I'll be fine. We will find BB, Cyborgs going to be fine, and Starfire is going to want to stay on the team."

"No Robin. Beast Boy may be an idiot, but he can cover his trail. You have been unconscious for over a month now. I already tried tracking him. Cyborg might not make it, and if he does- he's not going back to fighting crime. Starfire might want to start a new team, but the old team is over." Raven harshly answered him.

"Okay, so you, Star and I.... maybe Hotspot, Kid Flash and Jinx...." Robin thought aloud.

"Robin, I am resigning. I want to go find Beast Boy," Raven said barely above a whisper. Robin's eyes widened as he realized this was it, the Titans are over.

SHORT MINI CHAPTER-  
Goodbye Then

It was cold for July. July 15 to be exact. A thin fog hung over Titans Tower. Everyone was outside. Cyborg woke up about a month earlier. Every Titan stood outside the Tower.

"You're sure about this then?" Robin said quietly.

"Friend, every villain is in the prison. Except Slade, but I do not think he will be bothering us again." Starfire said, hugging Robin tearfully.

"I made my decided months ago. I have a small apartment in the city. Here," Raven said handing out a paper containing her new address.

"Crystal and I are moving into Gotham City. Found a small house on the outskirts of the area." Cyborg said, one arm around Crystal. "Only a two hour drive from you Raven. We'll visit. "

Raven smiled a little at the thought of her brother like-friend living so close.

"Friend Robin, were will you be living?" Starfire asked.

"I got an apartment near Raven. Two buildings over." Robin answered, "Oh, and I go by Richard from now on."

"What about you, Marina?" Arista asked, (It was already widely known that Arista was going to live with Raven, and Starfire was going home to Tameran.)

"I'm going to sneak out of the city. Travel a bit you know? If I'm ever in town I'll look you guys up."

There was an exchange of goodbyes, a couple of hugs from everyone, even Raven. Finally Cyborg and Crystal got into the newly painted T-Car. The whole car was blue now so it blended it with regular peoples. Cyborg pulled out a ring that once made him look like 'Stone' for a undercover mission at the HIVE. Cyborg looked normal.

Robin, now known as Richard, hoped on Ravens small floating disk so she could fly them to shore, Arista flying beside her. Starfire flew off into the sky, wavering to her friends. Marina was dropped of by Cyborg at the docks by the beach and began walking to no where.

The Titans were over. Everyone said they would keep in touch, but hardly anyone really would. The Teen Titans grew up, no longer teenagers, no longer children. They started families, and began new lives.

**- - - - - - - - **

**A/N **

**This is not the last chapter. I am going to write one chapter on where each of the Titans are headed and how there future is. Maybe an epilogue. **


	32. Raven's Future part 1

_Raven's Future_

Raven landed on the shoreline to let Robin off.

"So this is really goodbye?" Robin asked.

"No, just we won't live in the same house anymore." Raven answered, taking hold of Arista's hand. "I'm going to find Beast Boy. One day."

"If you need help, you know how to reach me." Robin said, holding up their old communicator.

"You're keeping that?" Raven asked.

"Forever." Robin answered smiling, then turning to go up his own path.

…

Raven and Arista reached a small apartment; two bedrooms, one bathroom, one kitchen-living-dining room all to themselves.

"Well, I like it." Arista said happily.

"Good for you," Raven said, turning into one bedroom and beginning to unpack.

"Rae, are you really going to find Beast Boy?"

"I want to, but he knows how to hide. I'll try though," Raven answered.

"You really like him, don't you?" Arista asked.

"Yeah," Raven said quietly, "I really do."

Arista joined the local grammar school, enrolling in Miss. B's 4th grade class. Raven went on to her sophomore year in high school, and got a part time job at a local café. Life went on, Raven eventually got over Beast Boy and dated other guys. She never forgot the titans, but never stayed in touch either.

~ 6 Years Later ~

It was Saturday night as Raven walked home from work. It was such a nice day outside she decide that car wasn't necessary. Turning up a near by street, Raven found a building on fire.

"Please someone help, my children are trapped inside! Please oh please someone!" A woman cried while her husband's strong hands held her from running back in. Raven sprang into action, recalling all of the old strategies Robin had taught them so long ago.

Raven ran up three flights of stairs before she heard a voice calling out. There were three children somewhere in a room, and she could see an elderly man unconscious on the floor. The children were crying and Raven was desperately trying to follow the sound.

"There this way, come on." A mans voice called. Without thinking Raven obeyed and followed him through the flames to a small closet were three children sat huddled together in fear.

"You grab those kids, I'll get that man over there," the voice said. Raven grabbed the eldest girls hand and pulled her up, then picked up the baby and carried the three of them out, one on her back and two in her arms.

Once outside, Raven set the three kids down in the shadow of the burning building. The man carried the elderly victim into a ambulance that had just arrived.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much. Oh my children are safe because of you, thank you thank you!" the woman kept saying to Raven.

"I don't know who you are, but next time a building is on fire, you don't run in!" The voice from earlier said, "People get paid to do that, you can't just go around running into burning buildings! Are you trying to play hero or something?"

"I don't know what you're complaining about; I wasn't going to let those kids die and if I can recall correctly, you followed me in!" Raven yelled back, quickly realizing that answering may lead to reveling her former identity as a Titan, she teleported and disappeared.

"Hey where did she just go?" The woman asked, still hugging her children.

The voice didn't answer, but instead said

"Raven."


	33. Raven's Future Part 2

-About a week later-

Arista walked home from school slowly. High school was so much harder then elementary school. Arista usually got home around 3:10 in the afternoon, but today walking extra slow, she got home around 3:45 in the afternoon.

Arista had grown to look exactly like Raven, with the exception of the diamond on her forehead (which Raven and got a part time job at a local café. Life went on, Raven eventually got over Beast Boy and dated other guys. She never forgot the titans, but never stayed in touch either; Every once in a while, she'll see Robin, or Richard, on his way to work or school. She got a letter from Crystal explaining how she and Cyborg, now Victor, adopted two children, a boy and a girl. Starfire visited Raven once while on a trip to Earth, she planed to move back to Earth once she finishes Tameranian school. Marina occasionally called, or wrote a letter. Beast Boy never wrote, called, visited or even mailed a postcard, but it didn't really matter. Raven made herself forget about him.

Arista turned up the pathway to there new house. Raven's latest boyfriend, Darien invited them to move in with him. Of course, Darien wouldn't be home until around 7 that night, and Raven didn't get home till about 4:30, so she'd be home soon.

Arista opened the door to the house. _First things first, chores_; Putting on her iPod, Arista began to vacuum the living room. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang. Assuming it was Raven, Arista opened the door to find a tall, light skinned, blond haired man in front of her with bright green eyes.

"Uh… hi. Can I help you with something?" Arista said wishing she would have looked out the window before opening the door.

"Wow, long time no see. You look exactly the same way I remembered you. How are you?" The man said, taking her hand and trying to pull her closer too him.

Arista got nervous and tried to close the door. "Look just leave me alone, I don't know you."

He put his foot in the door, "You don't recognize me? Come on, its all in the eyes, I kept them the same."

A blue mini van pulled in the driveway.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Arista yelled.

"NO, NOT UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO ME," the man yelled back holding the door open easily.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Raven called getting out of the car quickly.

The man didn't seem to hear her, but Arista screamed again, "HELP! HE WON'T GO AWAY!"

Raven grabbed the mans arm to spin him around to face her. "Who are you and why- wait…" Raven's voice dropped to a whisper, "Beast Boy?"

The man nodded.

"Inside, get inside. Quickly don't let the neighbors see." Raven said pushing him in.

"What are you doing here, you look great, and less…. Green. If it weren't for your eyes I would have never recognized- wait, why are you here? What made you come back? After you ditched us? Left the team in the time we needed you most? You know Terra turned on us again? I was all alone fighting Slade, I had to call Batman and honorary titans to come and help me out. Just because you left! Why did you do that?" Raven said raising her voice.

"Raven, I'm sorry. I lost my temper and left. I don't even remember what happened to make me so angry. But I miss you and I want to be a part of your life again."

"Garfield, I don't think that is possible. I have a boyfriend, Darien, he's the reason I'm living in this great house and that Arista attends such a good school." Raven said back apologetically.

"Do you love him?" Garfield asked flatly.

"I … well no, but Gar get out." Raven said angrily.

"You loved me. Remember?"

"No, Gar get out!" Raven said louder.

"Damn Raven, I'm sorry. I am sorry I left and I am sorry I never told you this before, but I love you, I really really love you and Rae I miss you a lot. Please forgive me. Please please," Beast Boy (now Garfield), begged.

"Damit, get out of this house. Now!" Raven yelled, shoving him out the door. Once the door was closed, Raven turned back to Arista.

"You waited almost seven years for that, and then YOU KICK HIM OUT! What is wrong with you? He finally came back and you made him leave again!"

"I'm happy with Darien," Raven lied.

"Mhmm, because he works all day, and comes home at night and is just so tired from work he falls asleep. He's really not that good of a guy," Arista argued.

"He's a very good guy. Just last week he went up to the hospital to visit sick children," Raven said back.

"And flirted with every nurse there…" Arista finished.

"Hmm okay, you're right. _But_ Bea- Garfield is not any better. Don't forget he walked out on us," Raven said.

"He was stressed," Arista responded.

"Fine, I'll talk with him if he comes back… but I don't think we'll get back together."

"Okay!" Arista said happily, knowing her sister could not resist Gar for that long.

**A/N**

**Does anyone know Red X's real name? And does anyone know if these names are correct:**

**Argent- Antonia (Toni for short)**

**Speedy- Roy**

**Aqualad- Garth **

**Red X- ???**

**Slade- Slade Wilson**


	34. Raven's Future Part 3

Darien came home late, as usual. Raven had (slightly burnt) dinner on the table and Arista was on the couch reading a book.

"Hey hun, how was your day?" Darien said, kissing her cheek.

"Good, yours?" Raven responded handing him a plate of food.

"Just dandy. I got offered a job up in LA." Darien said smiling.

"Oh… that's great." Raven said, trying to look happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that's great you got offered a job, but the commute from Jump City to Los Angeles is long," Raven said concerned.

"Well, yes I know. I was thinking, there are some great houses around LA that go for a good price. Jump City's prices are going up, we'd make a fortune of this house, then go buy a small cottage in LA. Remember you wanted a small cottage. You always say this house is just to big for the three of us," Darien said.

"I don't want to move. I'd be the new girl at school. I'd have to make all new friends," Arista chimed in.

"Darien… Its great you got a job. I'm happy for you, really I am. But Arista is doing well at this school, and she has a great group of friends. Los Angeles has a high crime rate, its getting higher then Gotham City," Raven said carefully and softly trying not to upset her boyfriend.

"That is only cause Gotham City has that bat guy, and Jump City had those Titans, but really hun, LA is bound to have some kind of super hero soon, then crime will go down and house prices will go up. Then we wouldn't be able to afford a house there," Darien said.

"Alright well what is this job anyway?" Raven said trying to change the subject.

"Well… I don't really know but Mr. Luthor offered me a job and said I'd be one of his best. See, it was actually a funny way it came up. I was in the office and I just went down to get some coffee. I walked in a Mr. Luthor was getting himself some coffee as well. I was talking to Paul, I don't think you've met Paul actually, he works in the office below me, so anyway I was talking to Paul, good man he is, and he was showing me a picture of his new girlfriend. So naturally I showed Paul a picture of you. See, Mr. Luthor was behind Paul right then and said in a loud deep voice, 'Well a girl like that would require some support, no?' and he chuckled and I said 'That's why I'm here working'. He took a look at Paul's girlfriend too and showed up a photo of a woman called Lois Lane, he's had his eye on her for a while, see? Well he asked Paul what his girlfriend did for living, she's a teacher at the local preschool. And then he asked me what you did for living and I said you were working at a local café. Mr. Luthor offered both Paul and I jobs right there saying how woman shouldn't need to be working. He's going to be paying us triple our salaries!" Darien said, practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"That's strange…" Raven said quietly.

"What is hun?" Darien said, beginning to dig in to his meal and not really paying attention to her.

"Well… most jobs are achieved through experience… not through a girlfriend…" Raven answered.

"Ah who cares? A good job is a good job," Darien said back. Raven merely nodded.

…..

The next day was Raven's day off. She spent it at home, cleaning up the her house a little bit.

It was shortly after noon when the doorbell rang. Garfield stood at the door waiting for her to come and answer.

"What?" Raven said standing in the door way.

"I want to talk."

"I don't." Raven rudely responded.

"Rae, forget everything about relationships. We _have_ to talk." Garfield said sternly.

"No we don't. Bye." Raven said, going to close the door.

"Stars in trouble." Garfield said quickly. Immediately Raven let him in.

"What happened? Where is she?" Raven said quickly.

"I don't know. Star isn't the only one either. Star went missing last week. Aqualad went missing last month. Bumblebee, Mas, Menos, Cyborgs been attack but he is okay. Robin-er wait, he's Nightwing now, well he's had someone following him for days. Someone is taking down the Titan's one by one."

"I've been in hiding though. Starfire, Nightwing, and the Titans East kept up super hero work. I didn't, I stopped. They can't find me if I stopped fighting." Raven said sternly.

"I found you, didn't I?" Garfield answered.

"True… how did you find me?" Raven said surprised.

"That fire a while ago, you were there, getting those kids out. That guy that 'followed you in' was me." Garfield said smiling, "I've gotten pretty good at tracking now".

"Well, I don't care right now. You only found me from that one night. Thank you for the warning, I won't save anymore life then. Is that what you want to here? I'll let people die now leave me alone," Raven snapped at him.

"Hm… fine. Just here," Gar said upset that Raven wouldn't come with him; he held out a paper to her, "Lex Luthor. We suspect he is the one behind all of this. Just, be careful Rae. You still have a communicator?"

Raven shook her head and Gar held one out to her, "Now you do. Call if you need anything," Gar said turning to leave.

Raven shut the door behind him. '_Luthor…why does that sound so familiar… Lex Luthor…'_ Raven thought to herself but after a few minutes she dismissed it deciding that she didn't actually hear the name before.

**A/N**

**I am sort of just getting the hang of things… what is the difference between getting Hits on a story and getting visitors on a story? Under that "Traffic" Tab? Does anyone know?**

**I found an actor that looked kind of like Chance, expect for the face itself. But he has Chances exact hair. When I first saw him I just thought "Chance!" so I figured I'd let you guys know. His name is Peter Vives. I just saw him and thought I'd tell you guys. So Chance looks like Peter Vives with a similar, but slightly cuter face ******


	35. Raven's Future Part 4

Darien came home from work late again.

"Hey hun, I decided I'm taking that job." Darien said walking in. Raven was busy cleaning a vase in the living room.

"Okay, just make sure you have the job before you resign," Raven said back.

"I was assured the job was mine. Paul turned it down, his girlfriend didn't want to leave the school she teaches at," Darien said smiling, "He is a good man, I've heard a lot about Mr. Luthor".

The vase slipped out of Ravens hand. "Luthor?"

"Yeah… L. Luthor. I told you about this yesterday hun. Are you okay? You look kind of pale." Darien said, taking her hand.

"L. Luthor…. Oh my gosh… how much does he know about us? How much information?" Raven asked frantically.

"Um… my name, your name, Arista's name…. phone number-" Daren said and Raven cut him off.

"Phone numbers are traceable. Get Arista, she is upstairs". Raven said running for the phone.

"Hun what is going on?" Darien asked nervously.

"I'll explain later just go!"

Darien called for Arista to come down stairs. Raven ran into the kitchen and pulled out her new communicator.

"Gar? Garfield!" Raven called out into her communicator.

"Rae? What is it? What's wrong?" Gar called back the second he heard her voice.

"Nothing. Nothing, everything is fine… my boyfriend got a job offer by an L. Luthor… he gave the man our phone numbers. Phones are traceable, right?" Raven said panicking.

"Rae? Calm down. Look, I'm going to come pick you up right now. You, Arista and this boyfriend of yours. Is there anyone else you are strongly associated with that would need to be kept safe?" Gar said calming. Raven could see from the communicator screen that he was already on his way to his car.

"No, no just us. Gar wait. Maybe I am over reacting. It could be a coincidence… L. Luthor could be Luke Luthor or Lucas Luthor or Larry Luthor or-"

"Rae, I'm coming. Just shut up and start packing."

Gar stayed on the line with her while she packed her stuff. Darien sat downstairs with Arista confused and nervous. Every few minutes he would ask what was going on, but Raven shushed him and continued packing. A few minutes later, Gar knocked at the door.

Raven pulled the door open quickly. "Gar." Was her only greeting.

"Raven, I demand to know what is going on NOW." Darien said, jealous she was greeting another guy at the door.

"Long story. Grab some bags and get in the car." Raven said grabbing three bags herself and walking out. Darien obeyed and got in the back seat of Gar's car with Arista next to him. Raven took the passenger seat.

"It's only a five minute drive to headquarters, are they coming or…" Gar asked quietly.

"Headquarters?" Darien said from the backseat but Raven ignored him.

"They have to come," Raven said back. Gar made a sharp left turn.

"Rae… hun you know I love you but seriously, I have to know what is going on," Darien called.

"Darien, I'll explain when we get there just trust me" Raven responded.

Gar turned onto the highway and they drove in silence. It was a while before Raven realized they weren't going towards the tower.

"Gar… where are we going? The tower is the other way," Raven asked.

"Victor's house. The tower is the first place they are going to look for us".

Again they drove in silence until they pulled up to a small square house. From the outside, the house was tall, square, with a door in the center and four window, two on the bottom and two on the top.

**A/N**

**I am going to switch this story over to an Sequel. Title: Forever Fighting 2: The New Generation**


End file.
